


Cold Empty Heart

by starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assassin Louis, Bar Fight, Barebacking, Bartender Niall, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cuddling, Death Threats, First Time, Flashbacks, Harry in Panties, Human Liam, Human Louis, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Rimming, Smoking, Stabbing, Stripper Liam, Threats, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire Zayn, Vampires, caught masturbating, strip club, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 112 year old vampire. When he and his vampire friend Zayn are in London, Harry picks out his next dinner and follows the guy out the bar. But little did he know that the brown haired boy was also there to hunt down his next victim. Harry has this urge on finding out who turned him and Louis' past comes back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story I've been working on since around March. I have a really good relationship with procrastination so that is why I haven't started posting it until now, also because of school. Anyways, hope you'll like it! (There may be grammatical mistakes, etc. since English is not my native language.)

**12th of October 1904**

_Harry Edward Styles, a 22 year old man, walking down the streets in London. He was going to meet his friends at the local pub, in the cold October air. It was quite chilly outside and he didn’t have as much money to buy a new coat that would keep the cold away. He tugged on the end of his shirt sleeves that were occasionally poking through his now short coat, sighing because of the cold hitting his pale face._

_For his birthday that year, he had gotten a new pair of trousers, though they were two size too big for him, he kindly thanked his mother for the gift. It was a rare gesture since his mother didn’t have much money. Later, he had found out that the trousers had belonged to his father._

_Since the cold was starting to creep up his back as well, he quickened his speed and started seeing the familiar windows of the old pub. Its dark brown wooden walls and dirty windows, which was littered with cobwebs, dark yellow lights shone through. Out came drunk men and women, searching for the right way back to their homes. Harry walked past them and into the warm air, which smelled like alcohol and sweat._

_“It’s bloody cold outside,” Harry exclaimed as he found his friends in the back of the pub. He shrugged of his coat, hanging it on the wooden chair._

_His friend, Nick, brought five alcoholic beverages to the table and sat down with a smirk on his face. He was about to tell a story when the bartender called for everyone’s attention. His voice was muffled when Harry downed his drink, feeling the buzz hit the right places in his body. Harry leaned over to Nick, urging him to come closer._

_“Tell me,” he slurred. “What was your story?”_

_Well, he did see his friend’s lips move and the enthusiastic gestures he made but it was all getting more and more blurry as he downed drink after drink. It was unusual for Harry to drink this much, but there was something wrong. Definitely wrong._

_He made to stand up, when he fell on another guy’s back, only making the guy angry. Slightly buzzed himself, he launched himself on Harry, who was tiny compared to the man with muscles in front of him._

_“How fucking dare you?” the man swore, spit landing on Harry’s cheek._

_But Harry couldn’t quite comprehend what the man was saying, feeling more and more dizzy._

_"I think I’m going to faint.” The words were on Harry’s lips, but he don’t know if he said them out loud._

_The man in front of him shaking his head, his hands clenched in fists on each side of his body. Harry looked around to see where his friends were, but everything turned out to be spinning around, making the room appear blurry._

_The guy got one punch on Harry and he was laying flat on the pub’s floor. A sudden pain shot through his body, but he couldn’t move, just lay there waiting for another punch or maybe even a kick to the stomach._

_But it never came. He was suddenly pulled up by one strong hand, the other holding him up. They were out of the pub in a heart beat, the familiar cold air hitting his face._

_Sobering up a little, he looked up at the possible kidnapper, but also the person who had just saved his life. But it got him wondering why his friends never came to his rescue._

_His lungs breathed in the not so fresh air of London, the air filled with the stench of the previous rain, which caused the streets to be filled with mud, bringing out the smell of garbage filled with the heavy rain._

_“You saved me,” Harry said after he had dropped down to his knees on the hard asphalt. The blood already drying on his left cheek. “What can I do to thank you?” he asked, the man hadn’t spoken a word which was causing Harry to shudder._

_The dark figure took a few steps back, but in a matter of seconds everything got pitch black._

***

**19th of January 2016**

“Fuck I’m hungry,” Zayn said as they walked over to the small club, or it looked small from the outside. 

Lights were flashing out of the door whenever someone would walk in or out. 

“Got an eye for someone?” he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked straight forward, memories flowing back to him from when he was turned. He still hadn’t figured out who the person was. 

He breathed in the air from outside and found it disgusting, with all the pollution the world had today, the air was seemingly better back in the days when he actually had to breathe.

“Just gonna pick some random dude,” Harry finally answered as they walked in through the big metal door. There were no security guards, no one checking for ID’s, which was strange since a lot of teenagers tried to get into clubs nowadays. “You?”

Zayn licked his lips, smirking. “A man in a suit,” he replied and looked around the crowded room, the stench of alcohol hitting their nostrils. Zayn scrunched his nose up in disgust as he moved through the room, spotting a man who clearly had a rough day. His tie was just hanging around his neck, untied and his jacket was lying on top of his briefcase. 

Harry stood at the far end of the room and searched through the many faces, each looking more and more consumed by alcohol he might throw up. Their blood might not taste as good as it would without it. 

With a sigh, he started walking towards the bar. Ordering water, which he received a look from the bartender. Water was free and he wasn’t going to stay much longer anyway. He sat down on a barstool and started sipping on his water.

He spotted Zayn leaving with the man with the tired eyes, dark circles starting to form under his eyes. His clothes was almost off, which would make it easier for Zayn to drain him. They were out of the metal door, the image of Zayn’s hand on the man’s lower back etched into Harry’s mind. He lost focus for a moment as he felt the familiar feeling on his lower back. _Back then._

“I don’t understand,” the bartender came over to where Harry was sitting, looking from Harry’s glass of water to his face. “People like you usually buy at least one drink.” He said and started pouring a glass, starting mixing up the ingredients. When he was done, he handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it questionable. The bartender sighed. “It’s called “The Green Demon”. It’s vodka and rum, basically. Plus, I put a cherry in it. Looks nice, doesn’t it?”

Harry eyed the bartender and though he was cute, probably fake blonde hair, with blue eyes that Harry guessed got the man lots and lots of women. Or men. Whatever he preferred. Maybe he should taste this guy? He hasn’t seen any other tasty guys yet. Plus, this guy has probably not had a drink today.

To try and win him over, Harry took a sip of the drink. Only letting a single drop hit his throat. “What are you doing afterwards?”

The man looked flattered and waved it of. “I’m going home. To sleep.” He said, like he was underlining it. “Besides, I do not go out with strange dudes I just met in a bar.”

“You don’t work here regularly?” Harry asked, continuing taking one drop in his mouth.

“How did you know?” He put his hand on his chest and faked being surprised. “Seen me somewhere else perhaps?”

Harry shook his head. “No, just a lucky guess.”

Someone got over to the bar, ready to order, making the blonde guy disappear. Harry turned around on his barstool and looked at his options. He could easily seduce a woman out of the club, but there were no excitement in that. He wasn’t even sorry when he said they were too easy.

There was someone who caught his attention; a guy was sitting on the other side of the bar, a hoodie pulled all the way over his head, making his face disappear into the darkness. Though it was fairly dark inside this club. 

Harry didn’t know where the man was looking and it frustrated it, but he did like a challenge, so when the man with the hoodie stood up, Harry did the same. Not so subtle, he followed him outside and waited for the man to stop walking. He walked with his hands in the hoodie’s pocket and walked and walked. It seemed like he was never going to stop.

Then he heard the man sigh, his vampire hearing caught every single breath he was taking. The man stopped walking and unexpectedly turned around, attacking Harry. He was not prepared for this and he wasn’t prepared for the silver knife that he pulled out either. But what the man didn’t know was that Harry was a vampire and incredibly strong, he forced the man against the nearest wall. 

The hoodie dropped from his face and Harry could finally see the man’s face better. His blinking dark eyes, which had a hint of blue in them, but the lightening making it difficult to see. He had high cheekbones, his eyelashes long and thick, his jaw was quite tense probably not used to having his victims as strong as Harry.

“What the fuck dude?” Harry said out loud, listening to the man breathing heavily. “Trying to kill me, huh?” The man wasn’t answering and it made Harry want to laugh in his face. Well, he did have the opportunity. “You can’t kill me.”

The man’s lips started forming a smile and it looked like he was going to laugh. “What? You’re immortal or some shit?” he shook his head, still against the hard wall, pressing against his back. “Fuck you.”

“Is that your last words?” Harry asked, amused. Not thinking about it when he started softening his grip on the man. The best part was that Harry couldn’t smell any alcohol on the man’s breath and couldn’t wait to drink his blood. But then he felt a sharp pain, realizing the man had gotten the knife in his gut. The blood gushing out; dark red, thick and heavy, spilling onto the asphalt. And there Harry stood, as if he was paralyzed, letting the man with the hoodie run away. Letting the only meal he was thinking about having that night go. 

Harry pulled the knife out fast, dropping the knife on the ground. He looked down and saw a dark red spot on his shirt which was now ruined with a hole in it. Furious, he started walking back to the club, but before he got that far he saw Zayn leaning against a car, a big black SUV, the ones in the movies. 

“Did you kidnap forty people or something?” Harry said, shaking his head.

Zayn was standing there taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke out as he spoke. “No, and why the hell is there blood on your shirt?”

“Forget about it,” Harry said and walked past him, into the passenger seat of the car. “Where are we going?”

Zayn shrugged, smoking the last bit on his cigarette. “Out of here. That man had a high amount of alcohol in him and he tasted like some kind of drug too. Fuck, that was gross.”

“Thought you liked them nasty.”

“Not that kind of nasty, he was totally ready to have a go at me,” Zayn said turning the engine on. “Made me snap his neck pretty fast. Couldn’t bear listen to another word he said.”

“Well, it’s better than getting stabbed,” Harry said casually, leaning back against the carseat. 

“Fuck, another vampire?” Zayn asked.

“No, a bloody human, sure of it,” Harry replied surely, but he was confused. “Don’t know how he tricked me, to be honest. Got away too.”

“Don’t tell me you’re losing it?”

“What?”

“Nevermind, let’s get some hot guys to dance on our laps, shall we?”

***

They arrived at London’s strip club around 11 pm and decided to check out the people walking around. 

Since the guy in the hoodie had gotten away from Harry, he hadn’t gotten anything to eat and he was starting to feel frustrated and angry, the usual symptoms you get when you’re hungry. He started fidgeting on a loose thread on his skinny jeans when they walked into yet another building. The air smelled nothing like the club; more like perfume and cigarettes. The smell of alcohol was distant and it was something that was appreciated from Harry.

Zayn walked towards a booth while Harry followed, only a few steps behind. They had already gained interest of a few strippers who slowly walked over to them. A guy with big brown eyes, his hair was probably not supposed to be this messy, but it was - standing in all directions. Harry thought he had a face much like a puppy and he was insanely attractive, wearing only a thong. Zayn smirked and licked his lips, leaning over to Harry.

“He’s mine,” he said and leaned back in his seat again. The guy was eyeing Zayn and started walking more sexily, if that was possible, over to Zayn.

“I’ll go over at the bar,” Harry said, but felt Zayn grip his wrist tightly.

“Don’t go far away,” he said, almost like a warning, but Harry knew Zayn so it wasn’t such a big deal. 

“Don’t worry, dad,” Harry answered and smirked, watching Zayn’s expression turn to amusement, rolling his eyes.

Harry started walking over to the bar and sat down on an empty barstool. The bartender was a cute petite black haired boy who did not look old enough to work here, but he walked over to Harry, waiting for an order. 

“Aren’t you a little too young to be working here?” Harry blurted out, wanting to get the question out of his mind. And besides, Harry needed to drag out the time since Zayn was probably going to go second base with that stripper, hopefully not killing him - Harry found him cute.

The bartender gave him a half smile, like he had gotten the question before. “I’m 23, but I’m flattered I look young. What can I get you?”

“Uhm, how about water?” Harry said and leaned back on the little support the barstool gave. 

“Really?” the bartender asked and got a glass and poured some water in it, putting in four ice cubes. “You don’t want me to add anything? Vodka? -” 

Harry held up a hand. “I don’t like alcohol. It tastes gross.”

The bartender chuckled. “Man, that’s the fucking point. You drink as fast as you can and the reward you get is a good blissful feeling.”

“Well, we must have two quite different experiences with alcohol then.” Thinking back to the night he got turned into a vampire and the bar fight, he was pretty lucky to not have died from alcohol poisoning first. 

“I sometimes mix the alcohol up a little bit, with rougher stuff, if you know what I mean.” He said and was now leaning on the bar, close enough for Harry to see the guy’s neck veins and fuck was he hungry.

Harry smirked. “Really? Why don’t you show me?”

The guy’s lips turned up into a smile and he looked around as he stood up straighter. “Come with me.” He said and gestured for them to go out the back.

Harry stood up, following him out. They walked out the heavy door, the air hitting their faces - the smell of the city’s air was filled with filthy garbage and the pollution of the cars. 

As they walked to the parking lot for the workers, Harry noticed the little red stripes in the guy’s hair. He looked even smaller now that Harry was standing behind him. His head barely reached his chest, making Harry want to take him in his pocket, if he wasn’t so damn hungry.

The bartender stopped by one of the more fancier cars, if you could call it that. It was certainly more fancier than the rest of them. He opened up the door and while he was bent over in his backseat, Harry took this as an opportunity to push the guy into the car, earning a shriek from the guy who was taken by surprise. His head hit the other side of the car door and he rubbed the back of his head.

“What the fuck dude?” He said and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry give him an answer as he leaned forward and hooked his fangs into the guy’s neck. Feeling the blood run down his throat, thick and warm, the taste of metallic filling his nostrils. He moaned at the feeling, his stomach finally being filled. 

The guy didn’t even struggle against Harry, giving up after a few punches to Harry’s hard stomach. Harry felt the bartender drift off, it looked like the guy was going to close his eyes to sleep. His skin was getting whiter by the second, every inch of his body draining from how much Harry was drinking. But he had to stop.

He couldn’t risk leaving a dead body, though he could do something against being caught, after all he was a 112 year old vampire who wasn’t in any database. Well, maybe he was, but it would show him being born in 1882 and that would look odd and not possible being 2016. 

So he leaned away from his neck and licked over the bite mark on his neck, his saliva making the bite marks heal. Then he would have to do a mind trick, making the victim forget Harry was ever there.

“…When you get to the bar, it’ll be like you have always been there.” It’s not as easy as it sounds. Trying to make up an excuse to make the person forget about them and not leave them with an empty space in their minds. The guy nodded and sat up, Harry walked out through the door first and followed patiently as he walked them inside the strip club again.

Harry saw that the booth Zayn had been in was now occupied with someone else, so he decided to walk back to the car. Unlocking it, sitting down on the cold seats turning on the radio which played a song which had a soft melody, not too disturbing lyrics, but he didn’t recognize it. Though he couldn’t exactly get tired, Harry felt his eyes start shutting, turning everything into darkness, which was kind of scary when you thought of it. 

He was starting to think back to the guy in the hoodie, how fast the table had turned and he had ran away. Getting stabbed in the gut, a great distraction for him to get away. But all Harry wanted to do now was to hunt him down and get his revenge, though his revenge was to kill the guy rather than just giving him a stabbing wound. 

The clock showed 1 am when Harry decided to give Zayn a call, getting a bit worried at how long he was taking. He first sent a quick text message just asking when he was done, but he never responded. So after several minutes had passed, he dialed his number and got to his voicemail. They had a track device on their phone, just in case one of them gets into trouble - you never know since you’re a vampire.

Zayn was usually a fast texter and got back as soon as possible. Harry thought he might be busy with that stripper boy and when he was about to look at his phone to see where Zayn was, the driver’s door opened and in came the one and only.

“Fuck, where have you been?” Harry asked, putting his phone in his jeans pocket. “I was scared shitless.” That last part was meant to be sarcastic, but it was sort of true. 

Zayn looked at him while he was starting the car. “Had a lovely time with Liam.” He said and smirked. 

Harry fake punched him in the shoulder. “When’s the wedding?”

They talked a few more minutes about their small adventures, while Zayn drove out on the main road, going anywhere. They never really had a specific location in mind when they were going somewhere.

When it had been quiet for a while, Zayn turned the volume up on the radio, while Harry looked out the window, seeing the houses they passed by and all the trees that didn’t have any leafs left and it looked quite sad. Since it was winter, they really couldn’t expect anything else.

“Are you still thinking about that guy?” Zayn asked Harry out of the blue. 

Harry looked at him confused, with his eyebrows knitted together. “Uhm, no,” he answered truthfully. “What about him?”

“Nothing, just wondering,” Zayn said and leaned more back in his seat, looking at the road in front of him. 

“Are you going to see puppy face again?” Harry asked.

“Puppy face?”

“Yeah, you know, Liam.”

“Don’t think so. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Harry repeated what Zayn had said.

They drove another thirty minutes and Harry decided to zoom out of the car space and close his eyes. The only thing keeping him company was his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**13th of October 1904**

_The darkness crept up in front of Harry. He literally could not escape it. Even when he opened his eyes the darkness was still there, taunting him. He wanted to scream but found his throat sore and it hurt so much. A sudden thirst flooded through his body and he wanted something that would make it stop. His heart was beating fast and he was now trying to stand up, finding his legs too weak to carry him._

_But the door suddenly opened and in the doorway, a dark figure stood. It didn’t speak, only walked over to where Harry was lying on the floor. The person had something that felt like a small bag filled with liquid in it, handing it over to Harry, as if to say, “Drink it!” Harry gladly accepted it and downed it right away, the taste not hitting his nostrils before he was begging for more._

_He realized that the metallic taste could only be one thing and he began backing up against the nearest wall, clutching his head in his arms._

_“What did you do to me?” Harry suddenly said out loud, his voice sounded raspy and broken. “Bloody hell, you gave me fucking blood?”_

_Harry started breathing fast as the thought of what the stranger had done to him hit his thoughts; did this guy really think blood was going to drown his thirst? Harry was fucking hungry and the person gave him blood? What kind of sick person does that?_

_“I want food,” Harry said. “Please, I need something…”_

_And before he could finish his sentence, the figure left the room, closing the door too. A sudden panic filled Harry’s body and he started kicking and screamed at the top of his lungs. Trying to calm himself down, he counted slowly down from 100, but he only got to 90 when his heart wouldn’t stop beating so damn fast._

_The door opened again and in came the guy again and another bag, no three was handed to Harry. The smell of blood hit Harry’s nostrils again and he suddenly felt drawn to it. Wanting it so much, he emptied it as fast as he could, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeves._

_“Just let me go,” Harry whined and leaned his head against the wall, suddenly feeling tired. “I just want to go home…” Home, where’s home? No, he didn’t stop remembering it; his home was in Cheshire. He was still in Cheshire, right? Were his family worried about him? His friends?_

_The figure shook his head and took a step backwards, indicating that he was going to leave again._

_“Don’t leave, please, it’s too dark in here.” Harry said, but his eyes closed again and more pitch darkness was filling his mind. Letting himself fall to the hard cold floor, thinking he was probably in someone’s basement, which was creepy as hell. “I’m gonna sleep now.” Harry don’t know if he said those words out loud or if he just thought them, but he could only remember the warmth in his body, then suddenly everything went cold._

 

**_The next day_ **

**_13th of October 1904_ **

_Harry woke up and when he opened his eyes he could still only see darkness. A claustrophobic feeling creeped through him and he tried to get up from the cold hard ground. His feet gave away and he fell back down, thinking it’ll probably leave a bruise on his knees, but he just remembered what he probably is and that scared him, but he’s probably just overreacting, his mind having a wild imagination. But then he’s left with the question to why the guy was giving him blood bags. Why?_

_The door opened again and Harry tried to back away, trying to get as far away as he possibly could. The light shone through the rectangular shape formed door, casting a yellowish light in through the room. Blinding Harry since he had only been in the dark for so long, he brought his hand to shield his eyes and saw the man standing in front of him all of a sudden. It was scary having him this close, he looked a lot more taller and more intimidating, not that he wasn’t before._

_His hand reached out and took the blood bag from the man and started drinking it, he didn’t want to but he was just so hungry. It drowned his thirst fast, but he wanted more. More blood, which made Harry scrunch his nose up in disgust. When he had downed his third blood bag, Harry landed down on all fours breathing heavily. The blood that ran through his body was currently his and some other peoples and that was scary and he should feel disgusted, but it had disappeared as soon as he got his second bag._

_He jumped a little when the man crouched down, holding a hand under Harry’s chin who was still on all fours. They didn’t meet each other’s eyes, since the light came from the door behind the man, so Harry couldn’t see him clearly, he just looked like a shadow. Harry could hear him let out a breath and if his heart could still beat, it would beat so fast it would probably end up leaving his body through his throat._

_“Go,” the man said in a whisper, barely audible for anyone who didn’t have vampire hearing. “Leave.”_

_The man only whispered, probably didn’t want Harry to identify him easily. But leave? Where? Where would he go? He couldn’t go home, not like this. He would probably take one look at them and see walking blood bags, even though he didn’t want to._

_“Where would I go?” Harry asked, hopefully out loud. He was starting to shake and he didn’t know he could shake that much. This was scaring him. “Am I a vampire?” He had to ask, he couldn’t go around the world not knowing what he was._

_The man didn’t have to say anything, but he did nod once before he ran with an incredible speed out the same door he had came from. Harry was left there, dumbstruck to what he was going to do next. He got up on his shaky feet and didn’t feel the weakness anymore, but a little more strength. Where he didn’t have muscles before, he felt incredibly more stronger, like he had been working out for several weeks._

_He went through the door and after that was quite a blur. All he could remember was how much the color red was seen in his emerald green eyes throughout that single day. But it didn’t end there._

 

**_Three weeks later_ **

_The days went by fast, but it didn’t feel long for Harry who had been hunting people for blood for the past three weeks. He never got tired as he used to and could stay up for as long as possible. The thing was, he thought he couldn’t stay out in the sun which is a total myth. The sun didn’t burn him, he just felt the normal warmth from it._

_What drove Harry to this part of London was the new night club that had opened. In and out came people, and for those who came out never walked home again. It was in the papers the next morning, but Harry didn’t care. He was reckless and didn’t care hiding the bodies. Leaving a thick red line, the same as shouting “Dead body! Dead body!”_

_He couldn’t feel one single emotion as he dragged the people down the street, and since he drank from their neck it would only look like he was kissing their necks, which was insane if you thought about it._

_His clothes was soaked in blood and dirt, his long curls hanging messily down his shoulders. The long curls that used to be beautiful and shiny, was just carelessly there in the way. He contemplated in stealing a new pair of clothes, but his thirst came first so he never got the time for it. It was going to start raining soon and a lot of people would be heading home to avoid them drowning in the water._

_Before he could pick out his next meal a figure appeared in front of him, a gorgeous man with raven black hair and mesmerizing eyes. He had a strong jawline, his mouth did not carry a smile, but was sent in a thin line._

_“What are you doing?” The man said and checked Harry out from head to toe, before settling on his eyes. “You’re dirty.”_

_Harry hadn’t spoken to a single person in weeks and was confused as to why he didn’t feel the urge to drink this man’s blood. Not a single vein popped out of the guy’s neck, his heart wasn’t even beating._

_“I’m Zayn,” the guy said after a few minutes had passed. He was leaning against the wall building and looked extremely careless. “What about you? Or can’t you speak?”_

_Harry cleared his throat and blinked before he found his voice to utter, “Harry.”_

_Zayn seemed satisfied with Harry answering and walked towards him. “Well, Harry. Let’s get you some new clothes, eh?”_

_“Uhm, sure,” Harry answered and stretched his body, though he didn’t need it._

_They started walking down the street, none of the street names was getting Harry’s attention as he just stared at the man’s shoes. They were shiny and black, no the whole guy was dressed in black. He was quite intimidating, but Harry found anyone intimidating if they dared speak to him._

_“Here,” Zayn said and opened the shop door and walked through. He picked out some new trousers and a shirt for Harry to wear. Harry had thrown away his coat a long time ago, as he found out he didn’t need it anymore and it was getting in the way. “Let’s go.”_

_Harry looked at him confusedly, since they hadn’t paid for the clothes. The shop owner was looking quite pale as she was sitting behind the desk, staring straight ahead. “But we have to pay for it…” Harry said as he followed Zayn out the store's door. Zayn didn’t turn around to give him a lecture in stealing, but just continued walking. “This is wrong.”_

_Zayn laughed a little. “Wrong. Hm.” He chewed on the word a little. “I thought you didn’t care.” And before Harry could respond, he continued. “Do you think stealing is more wrong than killing people?”_

_Harry blinked his eyes and realized he was still hungry. He contemplated if he should continue following Zayn or just stop there, going back to the shop owner and end her misery. But now he just wanted to mentally slap himself for thinking like that. Blood or no blood? That was the question._

_“Besides, it’s just a few piece of clothing. It’s nothing they can’t survive without.” Zayn said as they walked further down the street. “Do you want more blood?”_

_“Maybe,” Harry answered. “Why?”_

_“Just checking,” Zayn said and leaned against the wall again. “What do you want to do now?”_

_Harry looked at him and gave him a look. “Honestly, I want to go home.” He answered and looked deadly serious at Zayn. Zayn raised his eyebrows. “I’m serious!”_

_“Well, you can’t. Besides, what are you going to do?”_

_“I don’t know, turn them?”_

_Zayn laughed. “And then what? Make them follow you for the rest of their vampire life?”_

_“That’s not a bad idea, and they could still live at home.” Harry said, his eyes lightening up._

_“Really? And you’d want them to turn into a bloodsucking vampire like you? Go on a fucking killing spree, kill people? Mhm.” Zayn had had enough and started walking._

_“Where are you going?” Harry asked and speed up his walking to keep up with Zayn._

_“Didn’t you want to go home?”_

_“You know where I live?” Harry asked shocked._

_“Well, no. I hoped you would guide the way.”_

_Though Zayn kept talking, Harry listened, but had an internal conversation with himself. They started walking the way to Harry’s home, the way he remembered it by heart. The place he had been living for the past 22 years of his life. 22 years and he would be counting hundreds of years more. That’s such a strange thing, since you live a life where you know you’ll die someday, but you know it’ll happen one day, but once you’re a vampire it’s like when does it end? No matter what, human or vampire, you will never know when you are halfway done with your life._

_The house stood tall in front of Harry yet again,but it didn’t seem familiar anyone. Its wooden building that was in desperate need for a fix had three windows in the front. It was a row house, and the neighborhood was quite dirty and dark. Harry contemplated on whether to knock or just walk in. He lives here so he could just go in, right?_

_He decided to do so and turned the handle and the door opened. The house smelled like home, the familiar scent of a strong flowery scent, most likely lilies, Harry's favorite, with some newly baked bread. His mother had probably just baked, he could hear her in the kitchen. He turned on his heels and walked over to the messy kitchen._

_His mother, Anne, looked beautiful as always with her dark hair up in a bun with a big smile on her flawless face. He took a few shaky steps towards her and was met with a big hug from her._

_“Where have you been?” She asked lightly and continued working on another dough. “Haven’t seen you in weeks!” Anne looked more angry than ever, kneading the dough roughly, like she was going to punish it for Harry being away the past few weeks._

_Harry shrugged, but realized she couldn’t see him. He didn’t know what to say to her. Tell her the truth? Nope. Something else? Yes._

_“I’m home now,” he weakly said and sat down on the chair by their small kitchen table._

_Anne sighed and rubbed her forehead, like she was trying to think. Then Zayn showed up and moved around like a shadow. Anne jumped when she saw him and looked terrified from Zayn to Harry, waiting for an explanation._

_“Explain!” She demanded and stood there with her hands on her hips._

_Harry looked to Zayn and cleared his throat. “This is Zayn.”_

_Anne blinked like she couldn’t believe what her son was telling her. “And…?”_

_“And he’s my friend.”_

_“Since when?” She asked and started working on the dough again._

_It was a bad idea to come here, Harry thought and stood up, standing beside Zayn. He nodded and Harry sighed. Harry walked over to where his mother was standing and brought his hands around her. She was confused at first, but soon gave in and hugged back._

_“Is something wrong?” She asked, now looking into his eyes._

_Zayn had suggested for Harry when they had been walking over here that this was going to be a “goodbye” that it would be best like that. It hurt him seeing her like this for the last time. Last fucking time. He wanted to melt into a puddle and stay in this old house, watching his mother work in the kitchen, hear her soft singing voice._

_“No, nothing’s wrong.” Harry said, clearing his throat. If he cried now, would blood come out his eyes? “I just wanted to tell you that I love you.” He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead._

_“Aw, I love you too, baby.” She replied back. “But this doesn’t change the fact that you were gone for almost a month!”_

_Harry smiled, feeling the tears threatening to leave his eyes. “I know mom.”_

_“Stay out of trouble.” She said, going back to her bread kneading, more gentle this time._

_And that was it. That was the last time he saw her, heard her speak, held her small figure, hugging her. That was the last time he saw his mother._

 

**20th of January 2016**

Harry woke up from his sleep and noticed that they had been driving for about three hours. Zayn was humming to some rap music on the radio, something Harry didn’t understand how he could like that. Harry looked out the window and saw the familiar appearance in the trees, the few houses here and there, but most of the houses was new. Where they going to Cheshire?

He kept thinking back to the moment he had become a vampire and it was quite frightening how much he had changed, but in a good way that’s for sure. From a blood sucking vampire to casually getting some now and then, and he had decided to keep it that way. 

But what really fucked him up was the last time he saw his mother. The last words she spoke to him and how he just missed being in her company. You never know how much you love someone until you can’t see them anymore. He had never cried since he had become a vampire and he suddenly felt a single tear drop run down his cheek. Quickly, he wiped it away with his hand and saw a glassy tear on the back of his hand, not blood, that’s for sure.

“Are you fucking crying?” Zayn asked, looking over at Harry. “What did you dream about?”

Harry shrugged and sat up straighter. “It was… Uhm, nothing.”

“Whatever,” he replied. “We will be in Cheshire in about an hour.”

“Okay, why Cheshire?” Harry asked curiously. He hadn’t been back home since he said goodbye to his family.

“Thought you might want to see some familiar faces.” Ouch. “Ops, kidding.”

“Fuck you,” Harry said and punched him in the arm, it was supposed to be jokingly, but the punch was quite hard, though Zayn didn’t say anything.

Harry looked at the road in front of them and started thinking back to London and how the boy fucking escaped. He got away, just how? He was clever to use his knife and distract him, but Harry wasn’t usually this dumb and left the person with a chance to get away. 

“I’m going to find him,” Harry muttered under his breath and narrowed his eyes, like he was seeing the hoodie wearing man. 

“What?” Zayn asked confused.

“Just… I’m going to find him.” Harry said a little louder this time and wished he could walk back and fourth because he wanted to have his thinking hat on, plotting how to kill that son of a bitch who stabbed him. 

“And then what? Fuck him?” Zayn said jokingly and received a glare from Harry. “Hey, I’m just kidding, H. Chill out will ya?”

But he couldn’t just chill out. “He fucking stabbed me.”

“Oooh, there comes the f-word.” Zayn said dramatically. “Did he twist the knife too?”

“Why didn’t he? He had the opportunity.”

“If it wasn’t for him being a human, I would’ve suspected that you were in love.” Zayn said, dragging out the word ‘love’. 

“Fuck that, I don’t have time for that.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“What about you and puppy face?” Harry wriggled his eyebrows, trying to think about something else than hoodie man. 

“I’m not going to fuck a dead man, dude.”

Harry looked at him shocked. “You killed him?”

“What did you expect? For me to fall in love with him while sucking his blood?”

“I don’t believe you.” Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

“Believe what you fucking want, I do not like him.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that and maybe just maybe you’ll start believing in it.”

Zayn looked for sure mad and Harry knew that Zayn didn’t kill puppy face. They had a strict don’t-kill-anybody-rule, because they didn’t want to repeat either of theirs killing spree days. And since then they hadn’t killed anyone either. It was kind of fun to watch the victim’s body drain of color and hearing their heart slowly stop beating, but both Harry and Zayn were new and improved vampires. So drink some blood, then make them forget. It was pretty damn easy.

They passed another four houses and had only left about thirty minutes until they were in Cheshire. It was strange to be this close and wishing to get as far away as he possibly could. Harry started thinking out a scene in his head to get his thought off his hometown. 

Puppy face and hoodie man. Wouldn’t it be nice? Nah, not a foursome, that would be a lot of bodies and sweat and the humans would probably die from how much he and Zayn worked on them. So that would probably not be a good idea. Besides, having a foursome with humans? Nah, not something Zayn would approve of. And the strange thing was, Harry hadn’t thought much about having sex with anyone. The thought crossed his mind of course, but so did blood. He did have sex once in a while, but it's been a while since. 

Zayn and Harry had been on the road for a few months now. Harry had seen Zayn getting it, while Harry quietly went back to the hotel room or wherever they were staying. Zayn always found some random dude for Harry, saying he just "needed to get in the mood", earning a sigh and a "not a chance" from Harry.

“No fucking the blood bags?” Harry asked after a couple of minutes.

“Correct, Styles. No fucking the blood bags.” 


	3. Chapter 3

They entered Cheshire and found the nearest place they could stay and it was a run down house, who no one was living in it at the moment. Since no one would be checking this house out they decided to stay there. Zayn stayed at the place while Harry decided to go out for a walk, just to let his thoughts wander and also because he was hungry again. 

It wasn’t a particularly nice sunny day, it was more like a cloudless half blue, half gray sky. It looked sad and if he could still get goosebumps, he would probably get them by now. He would also be scared if it was going to rain since he didn’t have an umbrella with him, but since it was no clouds in the sky, that was low risk.

He walked by a grocery store and by an alley when something caught his attention. The scene that made him go back a few steps surprised him because he could’ve sworn he had seen that sharp jawline somewhere before. When he saw the man’s hoodie he was definitely sure who it was. But he didn’t have a name on the guy so he was back to square one.

Then he heard the man under the hoodie squeal, seeing a silver knife near the man’s neck. Desperate pleas of “Don’t kill me” and “Please” Came out of him and he looked scared as fuck. The man in the hoodie just laughed a second and stuck the knife in the guy’s chest, not hesitating one second. 

“You.” The hoodie man said and walked a few steps away from the dead body that was lying underneath him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, wiping the knife on a handkerchief.

“What _I_ am doing here? Are _you_ following _me_ or something?” Harry asked his nostrils flared over how close he was and how much he wanted his revenge, after all, the guy was right in front of him.

The guy laughed sarcastically. “No, if you haven’t noticed already, I’ve just killed this bastard and if I was following you, you would be dead by now.” He started walking away from the dead body and past Harry.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Harry asked, irritated, and the thing was the guy was gone before Harry could even follow him; he didn’t even get his scent.

Harry just stood there like a lost puppy and looked blankly at the spot he assumed the guy had disappeared in, his knuckles white at his side. 

How could he let him get away again? What kind of sorcery did that man possess that made him disappear into thin air anyway? 

Harry then looked back at the dead body and saw the pool of blood, the thick dark red blood pooling onto the asphalt. It looked disgusting and it didn’t even smell good.  He decided to turn around when he saw Zayn walking towards him, looking nothing like Harry did. 

“Wow, have you seen a unicorn or something?” Zayn asked, walking the last distance between them. 

Should he tell him about hoodie guy, that he once again got away or just keep it to himself? Hm. “Not a unicorn,” Harry answered, sighing. “Just hoodie guy.” So he went with being honest, great.

“Hoodie guy?” Zayn laughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “He killed that guy.”

Zayn turned around and saw with his own two eyes a dead guy lying in his own pool of blood. “No shit,” he said sarcastically. “Good thrust with that knife too.”

“Well, the guy didn’t have much strength to fight him of,” Harry shrugged, leaning against the wall. “Maybe we should just go back to London.”

Zayn knitted his eyebrows together. “Why?”

He thought about it for a second and just found it more pleasing to be in London. Nothing was familiar, nothing reminded him of his family there, it didn’t feel like home there. But he didn’t answer Zayn, just started walking because that was one of the things he was good at. 

The clouds had started to appear on the sky and he was definitely sure it was going to start raining at this point. He didn’t mind it, it actually seemed appropriate since the place only seemed depressing him with memories of his past. 

“Let’s see what the old town has in store, huh?” Zayn said, a hand around his friend’s back. “Let’s have some fun, yeah?”

Harry only sighed at that and followed wherever Zayn went, and when they went past the old bakery where he once worked it all seemed to get strangely too much. He turned around and almost ran into a couple who was just walking slowly, and he had the urge to just dig his teeth in them and suck the life out of them.

“Harry, calm down,” Zayn said, turning Harry around so he could try and calm him, but it didn’t seem to work as Harry ran vampire speed away from him, by one street to another until he found someone to dig his teeth into. It was gross how much he didn’t even look at the person, just smelled their blood and almost drained them before running away yet again. 

He found himself on the other side of the town and was looking at an old building, with a light gray color, a small clock hanging over the door. Where was he supposed to go now? All he could think about was his old memories, his demons digging their way through his brain. It was here he had started his murder spree and it felt so wrong to be back. He could just turn around and leave, Zayn would definitely find him anyway.

Then it felt like a shadow was following him, the black shadow walking behind him leaving a cold shiver to run down Harry’s spine. Though Harry always felt cold, he could still feel the imaginary shiver. It was surprisingly unpleasant and he turned around to find nothing until someone tapped his shoulder twice.

“I wonder who’s following who now.” The voice said and it sounded like it was the wind who was carrying it, but there was no wind in this street. Like it was a ghost who was speaking to him. 

Harry turned around and looked deeply into the dark blue eyes, the hoodie making them seem darker. If this was a horror movie, Harry would run away, scared for his life. But he was a vampire, therefor he reached out his hand, touching the strangers chest.

“I could kill you,” Harry said, stating the obvious. His hand turned into a claw over the strangers heart.

“Then why don’t you?” he asked, Harry noticed the dark circles under his eyes. “If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve done it by now. You act tough, but you really aren't.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Harry’s nails were digging into the hoodie’s fabric, then blood came out, his nails digging into the soft skin. He could feel the heart beat underneath his nails, pulsing through his own body. “Why did you run away?” Harry asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

“I didn’t.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, then shook his head. “Any last words?”

“You can feel my heart beat, can’t you?” He asked, seeing Harry’s reaction got his question answered. “It’s been a while since I ran into… Well, a vampire.”

Harry’s face turned more neutral and he almost released the grip he had on him. 

“You’re not gonna deny it?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Fuck, I can’t believe it. You know I have killed vampires before.”

Harry laughed sarcastically. “That’s supposed to make me scared?”

“Actually no, but it was a good try, eh?” 

He shook his head "no" and dug his hand in a bit deeper, the pulsating heart growing stronger. The power of having another person’s life at his own hands was a power he really enjoyed. His face showed that he was starting to feel the pain that was shooting through his chest and it wasn’t a good sight in Harry’s eyes he wasn’t in his I-want-to-kill-every-human-being-on-this-earth-state anymore, so he did have some compassion for the stranger that was in front of him.

“You can kill me if you want,” he continued. “I don’t mind.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, feeling blood spilling down his hand. “Do you have a death wish?”

The guy chuckled. “I’m not suicidal if that’s what you’re asking.”

A short breath passed between the two of them, when Harry decided to ask back. “Then what is it?” He asked because he was curious, not because he wanted to know. But before he could answer he heard someone approaching, the someone being Zayn. “Run.” He whispered and took his hand out of his chest. “Fuck, run idiot.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” The guy breathed out, a hand placed over the nail mark on his chest. He looked a little confused, but took a few steps back before running away.

Zayn appeared behind Harry a few seconds later, looking oblivious about what had happened there. “I was wondering where you ran off.” He inspected Harry and saw the bloody hand. “Now what have you been up to?”

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and started sucking the blood off his hand, like it was melted chocolate. “Nothing.” He walked casually away like nothing had happened.

***

After Harry had ran into the hoodie guy and he was so close in taking his heart out, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about him. It wasn’t like one of those silly crushes, because Harry has had one of those crushes and he knew how it was to be in love, or that’s what he thought. This wasn't like that.

Harry was sitting opposite Zayn at a café, where they both hadn’t ordered anything, getting some skeptical glances from the ones who worked there. They were contemplating on whether they should kick them out if they didn’t order anything, but seeing as they looked much stronger than they were, they decided against it.

“I thought about what you said and I think you’re right,” Zayn started saying, occasionally looking out the window. “We will leave first thing in the morning.”

Harry let out a sigh, but he didn’t know if he was relieved that they were going back to London or not. Across the street he saw the familiar hoodie, the too big for the tiny body who were hiding underneath it, walking slowly. No one really noticed him as he just walked like he was a ghost.

“I saw him again,” Harry said, realizing he had spoken up while Zayn was still talking, leaving Zayn staring blankly at him. 

“Did you finally kill him?” Zayn smirked, leaning more back in his seat.

Harry’s eyes wandered off again to the street where the stranger once had walked, he shook his head. “No.”

“No?” He repeated.

“I didn’t.”

Zayn sighed. “Well, maybe you should.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You keep talking about him,” Zayn said, changing his hands to lay on the table, looking more directly at Harry. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Harry wondered, looking at him with his eyebrows knitted together.

“It isn’t doing any good.” 

Harry just looked at him for a moment, he knew they were vampires, but just killing them because ‘they weren’t doing any good’ was just the dumbest excuse. “I can’t just find him and kill him.”

“If you won’t, then I will.”

***

Harry really couldn’t be quiet and since they were going to spend a few hours in a car again, he just had to get it out of his mind.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Harry said and sounded more like a stubborn child not getting his way. “You can’t kill someone you barely know, only based on what I tell you, and I’ve only met the dude twice!”

Now it was Zayn’s turn to look at him confused. “But you told me you wanted to kill him. Your words not mine.”

Harry sighed out and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, maybe I changed my mind.”

This earned him a laugh, a sarcastic one. “Make up your mind! Besides, it’s not like you have feelings for this worthless human being.”

Harry was about to reply with his comeback, but before he could do that he let Zayn’s words wash over him; Feelings. That’s ridiculous, you can’t have feelings for someone you have only met twice, and both times they were trying to kill each other. No, wait. The hoodie guy looked interested, but that was probably because he found out Harry was a vampire. Shit, he admitted to someone that he was a bloody vampire.

So he decided to just snort out a, “No.” And leaned more back in his seat. 

“It’s useless to have feelings for humans. They just die in the end anyway, while you just live on,” Zayn looked sad, but maybe that was just Harry because what he just said was just depressingly sad. 

With another sigh, Harry uncrossed his hands on his chest and leaned his hand on the car’s door, his chin resting in his palm, looking out on the scenery of the outside. Which after a few minutes got boring and he turned around to look at Zayn again.

“I wish I knew who turned me,” he admitted out loud. Thinking about it for a few seconds, watching Zayn shift uncomfortably in his seat, which Harry found a bit odd. “He just let me walk out and then he never contacted, never saw if I was okay. Which I wasn’t of course.” Harry trailed off and looked straight ahead on the road, cars driving past them. “Just turning me into a killing machine and leave me by myself, what a pathetic jerk.”

“Don’t say that,” Zayn said after a couple of seconds had gone by, suddenly all defensive. “You don’t know what problems he faced.”

Harry huffed. “Yeah, I should be thankful, right? That bastard saved my life, and in return he turned me into this… This.” He finished and breathed fast all of a sudden. Where did all this anger come from?

But Zayn didn’t reply to any of Harry’s words, just leaving him there with his own thoughts. So now he was suddenly quiet? When he was just discussing killing a human being, but when Harry mention’s the vampire who turned him he’s suddenly quiet. Fuck that.

Harry returned to his previous position, his chin in his palm, looking out the window. It was quite peaceful outside, the landscape changing as they drove closer and closer to London. The car ride does take some time, only three hours and spending this time in silence was fine by him. He let his thoughts wander to a face with a sharp jawline, pretty blue eyes and a hoodie covering its tiny body.

Now that he thought of it: he wished he knew his name. The question had never been in his mind, since they were just trying to kill each other. But now he wished he knew it. Shouldn’t he know his enemies name? They would probably never meet each other again so he might as well just forget about him. But how could Harry forget about him, when this stranger had left a permanent mark on him?

***

When they finally got back to London, Harry never quite feel like he’s alone. He knows he has Zayn with him, but it’s like someone is watching him and he feels this weird shiver creep up on him. He looks back, but looks ahead as they enter the same bar they did a few days ago. It was strange to think about how fast they went from London to Cheshire then back to London. 

The bar was as always full with people, dancing, chatting, even at this hour of the day. Alcohol was being bought and several people were drinking shots, making Harry cringe. 

“Live a little,” he heard Zayn say as Zayn walked over to the bar. 

The cute blonde bartender was there again and he handed Zayn a red colored drink. Harry sat down on the barstool and looked miserably ahead of him. He caught the blonde guy’s attention and he walked over and leaned on the bar where they made drinks. 

“No drinks today either?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. “You know we have drinks that doesn’t have alcohol in it.”

“I’m not stupid,” Harry shot back, not meaning to sound so rude. “I mean, I’m fine.”

The bartender just shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, I’ll be over there if you need anything.”

He walked of and then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he met Zayn’s eyes. Harry turned around in his barstool and looked questionable at Zayn.

“I’m going to go do an errand and I was wondering if you’d be okay,” Zayn said, not taking his eyes off Harry.

“You don’t have to babysit me,” Harry answered. “I’m a big boy. A boy who is actually too old to be in this club at this hour.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I get it, we’re old. I’ll be back soon.” And with that said he walked out and Harry didn’t have to think twice or convince himself before he was following his companion since 1904. Has it really been that long? Geez, they were getting old. Though he didn’t exactly know how old Zayn was.

Harry found it weird to follow Zayn like this, behind his back without him knowing. He wondered what Zayn would do if he found out he was following him. Would he be mad? Probably. But he wouldn’t exactly kill Harry because of that. 

They had been walking for about five minutes when Zayn got in a car and it was kind of dark so Harry couldn’t quite see if someone else was in it. Then the car started to drive and Harry speed up his walking, following after the moving vehicle. They were driving kind of far away from the bar, probably not wanting to get anyone’s attention? But why? What was Zayn up to anyway?

Harry contemplated on turning around and just go back to the bar to wait for Zayn to get back, but that would mean this was all just a waste of time. Though he had all the time in the world, so he didn’t have anything to complain about. 

Now he could see Zayn leaning over the passenger seat, whispering something to the driver and it looked quite… Intimate. But he just probably looked more into it, like Zayn had said, they shouldn’t be getting involved with anyone. Everyone dies in the end anyway, if the person was a human.

But seriously, how far were they going to drive? They had been driving for at least ten minutes, and even though Harry didn’t get tired, he kind of felt bored of this. He could’ve just stayed behind and stared at the bottles of colorful liquids in the bar, but no, he was running after a car.

When the car stopped and Harry was about to get caught following after the said car, he hid behind the gray wall of a not so tall building. He saw Zayn stepping out of the car and his eyes went wide when he saw who followed: puppy face. No wait, what was his name again? Something with L… L…

Puppy face went over to Zayn and Zayn swung his arm around the brown haired man’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Fuck, what was he doing? Going against what he said to Harry. Fuck him. They just got closer and closer. Puppy face even had his hand in Zayn’s back pocket. Harry wouldn’t have thought so much about it, if it wasn’t for the fact that this was the second time these two _lovebirds_ met up. He was starting to get furious and like this was just a small thing. He shouldn’t be this upset. Harry wanted to run over there and confront Zayn but decided against it. 

Instead, he just observed the scene and saw Zayn leaving a small kiss on puppy face’s mouth. Harry turned around and breathed in slowly, and if his heart was still beating it would beat so fast it would jump out his fucking body. And then he suddenly heard someone whisper, “Come with me.” And Harry instantly got flashbacks. It was like everything froze and he was taken back to that day. That day when he was turned. That whisper was so familiar. 

He turned around to try and locate the voice, but saw nothing. Even Zayn and puppy face had disappeared into the building, which Harry found out was a hotel. Zayn was probably going to stay there for a few hours, come up with some lame excuse - his errand. 

But where did the whisper come from? Was his maker following him? Where was he now? Why can’t he just talk to him? Give Harry the explanation he deserve. 

Then he remembered that he was just standing by this building and that he could just go back to the bar. But he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to knock some sense into Zayn.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were flashing around in the small bar area, where bodies were dancing, glued to each other on the dance floor. Harry was just staring towards an empty spot on the wall when Zayn got back. He had a relaxed expression, his hair a little messy when Harry looked closer and now that he knew where he had been.

“What’s your excuse?” Harry croaked out, not looking at Zayn. He figured Zayn was thinking of an explanation, but Harry hadn’t given him a reason to do so. 

“What are you talking about?” Zayn asked finally and shifted to his other foot. People walked in then out of the bar, but it seemed like more people walked in. 

“Where have you been?” Harry decided to go with and raised a questioning eyebrow at Zayn. “You know, your errand.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on, H?”

Harry let out a sigh and stood up from the barstool. “Why don’t you tell me, huh? You are talking about not getting involved with another human and here you go, running after one, having sex and he probably walked out of there alive as well.”

Zayn stared at him, a smile starting to form on his mouth. “Chill, okay? I’m not getting involved with anyone.”

“Then why were you going to a hotel with puppy face?” Harry turned his hands into fists on both sides.

“You were following me,” he said, not giving an answer to Harry’s question.

“What else am I supposed to do? I don’t have a human to have fun with,” that came out a wrong, but he was just so mad at Zayn. Why did he say not to get involved with anyone if that didn’t imply to himself? That was just mean.

“What do you want, H? Do you want a human toy yourself? Is that what you are saying?”

Human toy was a bit cruel to call someone and Harry hadn’t thought anything about this. He just wanted to confront Zayn about his secret love affair, but that didn’t happened. How did he turn this around to Harry?

“No,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “I just…”

“You just what?”

“Just let me think, Zayn!” Harry said and threw his hands up to touch his head, more like his curls. “Just… just whatever, okay?” he finally said and walked past Zayn and out, just out. 

The air outside hit Harry’s angry face and he just walked, walked far away from the bar and Zayn. He didn’t want to do anything stupid, because he didn’t want to accidentally end up killing someone innocent. 

But how could Zayn just do that? Why was it so important to tell Harry that he couldn’t be with someone, but it is okay for him, like what is the deal with that? He can’t keep Harry with him forever, surely Harry will need his space and someone to share his eternity with. 

He couldn’t calm down, it was so difficult to, he walked around for what seemed to be forever and he realized he had been walking around in some kind of circle as he was faced with the bar again. No, he couldn’t go in there. Zayn had probably called puppy face again and they were probably banging on the same hotel.

Fuck, _he_ needed to bang someone. 

The night went on and Harry had sat himself down on the ground, his back against a small café. It wouldn’t open until 8 am and that was hours until anyway. He stared ahead of himself and just contemplated on what to do next. 

Then he remembered the whisper he had heard when he was spying on Zayn and puppy face. It was kind of frightening, but Harry was so curious about who that person was. It sounded so familiar, so familiar to his maker. He must have just remembered it wrong. His maker couldn’t be here in London, right? In case he was, was he following Harry? Can’t he just talk to him?

Harry then saw a shadow behind the corner of a closed store, he contemplated on whether he should go check out who it was or just stay where he was. The shadow didn’t move, and Harry started thinking it might be his maker. But then again, why would he be hiding for Harry? It was obvious that he was standing there. Maybe he wanted to be seen?

He got up and started walking, the shadow still in the same spot. He started thinking about only vampires could be standing this still for so long, but when he got around the corner and saw the small body standing there, looking at him, he was speechless. Was this really faith?

A pair of blue eyes looked directly at him, leaning against the wall. His signature hoodie was still on, but it now had a small hole in it. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, his voice sounded strange, like it wasn’t coming from him, but a complete stranger. “Are you following me?” 

Blue eyes raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Why would you say that?” He answered with a question. “Maybe it’s you who are following me?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

It turned silent and it wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable. Harry wanted to talk, but he didn’t know how to create a sentence. He did have a confusing feeling in his gut, a feeling of wanting to stick a knife in his stomach, the same way he had done to him, and just do what Zayn’s doing to puppy face, whatever he's doing with puppy face. Because he just didn’t care.

“What are you thinking about?” He finally spoke up, not looking anywhere else but Harry’s face. “You seemed to be thinking about something.”

Harry bit his lower lip and walked over to where he was standing against the wall. His feet knew much more than what Harry knew, why he was walking over to this stranger. He got so close, he brought a hand up and punched his fist into the hard dark wall. “Why are you here?” he asked in a slow tone.

But he just shrugged.

“Answer, damnit,” Harry said and let his other hand crash to his left side of the wall. 

The stranger breathed air into Harry's neck. “You’re really fascinating.” He said finally. “I mean, I’ve killed vampires, but I never took a second to admire your kind. It’s a shame.” 

Harry huffed. “What is a shame is that you so desperately want to be killed.”

He got a smile in return. “I like a good fight.”

“But you can’t win this one.” Harry shot back and knitted his eyebrows together, almost sadly. “Do you want to die?”

The stranger began to laugh. “Are you serious? If you wanted to kill me you would’ve done that by now instead of stalling time. And no I don’t want to die. I kill for a living.”

Harry backed away and just stared at him, contemplating on getting away from this situation or find something sharp to end this person. 

“How old are you, curly?” he asked and checked Harry out. “You must be a few years.”

Harry laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know that.”

“Actually I would, and I would quite like to get to know you.”

Harry looked at him confusedly, then shook his head. “Then why did you stick a knife in my gut?”

“Oh please, you were trying to kill me! That was only self defense.” He answered, walking towards Harry.

“Fair enough,” Harry answered, backing away from the small figure that was coming closer and closer. “So now you just want to get to know me?”

“Why not?” he said, poking his index finger on his chest. “Let’s start with the basic. Does the curly one have a name?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, I’m anonymous. My mom didn’t bother giving me a name.”

“Okay, I’ll start. My name is Louis.” He said and crossed his arms on his chest. “Your turn.” 

Harry thought about it for a second, watching as Louis grew impatient. “‘m Harry,” he finally said and looked down at his nails. 

And after that, Louis started asking more questions. Where he came from, how old he was, etc. He even wanted to know how Harry got turned into a vampire. “He saved my life.” Harry said, after explaining the bar fight and how the stranger had come to save his life, last minute. “But I never saw his face.” Why Harry suddenly felt like sharing his long life with this stranger, who he now knew the name of, he didn't know. But this mean he would stay in touch with Harry?

Louis looked at Harry surprised. “You don’t know who he is?”

Harry shrugged. “Uhm, no, but I have this feeling he's following me or something.”

Louis laughed a little. “I’m sorry, mate. I’m not…”

Harry stopped him. “I wasn’t thinking about you. I only heard my maker whisper, when he told me I could go. And I heard that same whisper today.”

“Well, that should be easy.” Louis said, clapping his hands together.

“Quite optimistic, are we?” Harry only looked down and sighed.

“I don’t get you, like you seem to want to kill people and then the next moment you are all shy and sad. Mood swings?” Louis asked.

“Call it whatever you like,” Harry snapped back. “Sorry.”

Louis just fixed his fringe in a dark window, then looked back at Harry. “Who’s the one you have company with?”

“Ehm, Zayn, what about him?” Harry asked, eyeing Louis.

“Where is he now?”

How much could you sigh until it was considered weird? Harry had sighed so much his entire life he had lost count, not that he was counting in the first place. “Probably with puppy face.”

Louis grinned. “Puppy face?”

Harry shook his head. “Zayn’s friend, boyfriend, lover, I don’t even know. First he tells me humans is a waste of time since they’ll die eventually, and here he is banging one of them and like who knows what else they’re doing.”

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Chill, okay? They could just be having meaningless sex, you don’t know. Have you heard them?”

“What? No, fuck. That’s gross.” Harry said outraged, his face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Just asking, just asking,” Louis said, his hands up in a 'don’t shoot me' kind of style. “Then maybe they’re not having sex.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah right, like Zayn’s just being a romantic guy and stares into his eyes, while puppy face talks, ha ha, I won’t believe it until I see it myself.”

Louis rolled his eyes, about to say something when Zayn appears out of the bushes, literally. Scaring the crap out of Harry, who did not expect it. 

“What do we have here?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is this the guy who tried to kill you?”

Harry quickly grabs a hold of Louis and holds him close to his chest, like he’s trying to strangle him. “What are you doing here?” Harry shoots back with a question, silently begging Louis won’t say a word or try to break free. 

“I was just walking around and figured I might check up on you,” he answers and checks his nails. “But I can see you are quite busy.” Zayn looks from Harry’s face to where he’s holding Louis. It looks like he’s about to leave when he turns around to have one finally look at the two of them who are standing so close to each other, Harry can feel Louis’ warm breath hitting his arm. “You know what, maybe I should stay here and watch.”

Maybe not, Harry thought and tried not to sound too angry when he started talking. “What about puppy face?”

Zayn laughs. “He can wait,” he answers and adds. “He’s such a good boy.” 

Harry never gets nervous but he just doesn’t know how to get out of this one. He’s been complaining about how Louis almost killed him and that he wanted revenge on him and now that he had him in his grip, he just couldn’t do it. He just wanted to talk more with him, to get to know him. But he also had to admit that he still had this tiny urge to kill him.

“Do you have stage fright, H?” Zayn suddenly asked and laughed a little. “You look so scared, for some reason.”

Harry shrugged a little, softened his grip on Louis a little. He can feel Louis’ heart race faster, can feel him tense up under his grip, his small body trying to make himself smaller, maybe trying to find a way to escape. But there is no escape. Either he’ll be killed by Harry or Zayn. But Harry doesn’t want to kill him. 

He has to think faster because he can see Zayn grow impatient and if Harry doesn’t do it himself soon, Zayn will snap Louis’ neck. It’s like a lump is forming in Harry’s throat and black dots has appeared in front of his eyes, when he suddenly comes up with a plan. Well, sort of a plan.

Fast movements, run as fast as he can, that’s what Harry had to do. 

It all happened so quickly, in a blink of an eye: Harry knocked Louis unconscious, holding his lifeless, breathing, body in his arms and ran as far away as he could. Could he escape from Zayn? Well, he had to at least try. 

The running was no problem, since he never got tired. He never looked back to see if Zayn was following him. He just focused his attention on where he was supposed to keep Louis safe; safe from Zayn.

 

**A few days later — 24th of January 2016**

The abandoned building was about forty minutes outside of London, far away from Zayn, even though Harry didn’t know what Zayn would’ve done if Harry had refused to kill Louis then and there. But he was scared to find out.

Louis was lying by the window, still asleep from when Harry knocked him unconscious. But that was a few days ago. Harry was starting to get worried he had knocked him brain dead or something and that he was in his eternal sleep state at the moment. All Harry could do right now was to just wait and see when he was going to wake up. 

He was starting to feel so hungry and Louis was lying just there, an easy target, filled with so much blood. A human blood bag, literally. But he fought it and turned around to look out the window. The sun was shining, the air was warm and if it continued that way the snow would be melting away in no time. 

Harry takes both his hands in his hair, his soft brown curls going around his fingers. He’s so fucking hungry it’s insane. It drives him insane. He has to resist Louis’ blood. He has to.  But fuck, it’s not easy. And why isn’t he waking up?

Then like Louis answered his thoughts Harry hears Louis sigh softly, stretching himself on the cold hard floor. Louis meets Harry’s eyes and knits his eyebrows together when he sees Harry’s pupils entirely dark. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, voice weak. Louis looks around confused and back at Harry. “Where are we?”

Harry closed his eyes and counts slowly down from ten, something he has heard would work, not if you were hungry, but it was worth a try.

“Harry?” Louis touched Harry’s arm lightly, almost like he didn’t touch him at all. “Are you okay?”

Before Harry can control himself he launched himself at Louis, sinking his sharp teeth in the crook of Louis’ neck. The first few drops hit Harry’s tongue and soon he felt it run down his throat like a river. Relief spread through his body and he almost couldn’t hear Louis shouting at him, screaming to get off him. 

“Harry!” Louis’ voice sounded panicked and he desperately punched his fist at Harry’s chest, kicking his foot at Harry’s. “Stop it! You don’t have to…” Louis swallowed hard. “Fuck, stop it!”

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before he retracted his teeth, licking over where his teeth once had been, seeing it healing. He backed away and hit the window, looking at Louis who was massaging the spot where Harry had been drinking from him. 

“I need to go,” Harry said, barely audible.

Louis looked at him, not angrily, just a hint of panic. “No, Harry,” he started, reaching a hand out. “We can talk this out.”

Harry shook his head, looking around the room. “What’s there to talk about?” He dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands. “Fuck, I could’ve killed you Lou.”

Louis leaned down, before sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder. “But you didn’t.” 

Harry found this unbelievable. What was Louis still doing here? He should run away in fear of getting hurt again, or worse, getting killed. 

“You didn’t mean to,” Louis said, after a few seconds had passed. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Harry looked through his hands at Louis who wasn’t looking at Harry, just staring straight ahead. “Why not?” Harry asked, curiously.

Louis shrugged, then raised an eyebrow. “Should I?”

“Maybe,” Harry finally answered. “What if…”

“No 'what if's! Seriously, you didn’t kill me, can we move on?” Louis asked, a smile on his lips. “I want to get to know you.”

Harry laughed. “Get to know me? Why are you so eager?”

“Why not?” Louis looked like a student eager to learn new stuff in school, but this was not a school. He was currently sitting beside a killing machine.

“Well…” Harry trailed off. 

“What’s your deepest darkest secrets, Harry? I want to know them all.”

***

They sat on the floor like that for a while. Louis beside Harry, talking about their past, or it was mostly Harry’s past. Louis didn’t talk much. When Harry had admitted to being a mass murderer when he was set free, Louis laughed.

“You look like a baby, no way you killed a lot of people,” Louis said, keeping the smile after he had finished laughing. 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t look like a baby. I’m dangerous.”

“Sure you are,” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s cheek. “A big manly baby.” He said in a baby voice. 

Harry rolled his eyes at him, then he looked down at his hands. “I never said goodbye to my sister.” Harry said out of the blue. “Only my mother.”

Louis looked sympathetically at him. “Why not?”

Harry sighed. “She wasn’t home, my mother was.”

“But couldn’t you guys have waited until she got back?” 

“Probably not I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Do you have anywhere to be at the moment?”

Louis shook his head. “No, do you have something in mind?”

“I think I’ll have a drink.”


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the familiar bar in London, and even though it wasn’t the smartest choice considering Zayn might be there, Harry didn’t care. He ordered a drink and got a look from the blonde bartender.

“Thought you didn’t drink,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Plus, it’s 3 pm.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Do you want something?” He asked Louis, who was sitting on the barstool next to him.

“I’ve already ordered,” Louis said, smiling. 

The bartender came back with Harry’s drink and placed it in front of him. “Is this your boyfriend?” he asked, nodding towards Louis, who was happily sipping his drink. 

“No,” Harry said, and maybe his answer came out too sharp. “This is Louis, a friend of mine.”

“Love the name,” the bartender said and heard someone calling for him. 

When the bartender left them alone, giving Louis a wink, Louis turned to Harry, a serious look spread across his usual soft face. But before he did that, he let out a breath. “Look, thanks for saving me from that, uhm,” Louis was trying to find the right word for Zayn, obviously.

Harry leaned towards the bar, but left his drink untouched. 

“From that vampire,” Louis sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I think it’s time for us to part ways.”

Shocked, Harry turned to look at him. “What do you mean?” To say he was shocked, was an understatement, since he thought Louis was interested in getting to know Harry, or at least the vampire side of him.

“I was hoping I could take you away from here,” Harry speaks up when Louis didn't reply to him. 

The sentence caught Louis’ attention, lifting an eyebrow. He shook his head. “We can’t run away from our problems, man.”

“Don’t make me knock you unconscious.” Harry replied.

Louis chuckled. “Really? Going to act like a tough guy and threaten me?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Look, you do you, but I’m going to leave you alone with it,” Louis said and downed his drink, standing up to leave.

“So this is goodbye?” Harry asked, his hand holding onto Louis’.

“Please, it’s not like I’m breaking up with you,” Louis said and Harry let him have the final word. 

He watched as the brunette walk out of the bar, and with his presence gone, Harry felt like he had lost someone special. He didn’t have anyone else, since he didn’t want to speak to Zayn at the moment. But he was also confused as to why Louis suddenly wanted to leave. Wasn't Harry an interesting enough of a vampire to him?

His thoughts was soon interrupted when he heard a breath hitch, a muffled scream like someone was covering someone’s mouth with their hand. Harry wasn’t bothered by most noises since he had vampire hearing that could hear stuff from miles away.

But it was like he knew that breath, or at least he sensed the blood in the human’s body, since he had taken a sip of it hours ago. 

Harry got to his feet, his vampire speed bringing him to the crime scene in a second. But he’s too late; no one’s there, only the scent of someone Harry had spent so much time with lately; Louis.

***

Great, he was getting headaches. He hadn’t had them since he was a human, a long time ago. For fucks sake, why won’t it stop? Harry came to a halting stop and bent over, hands on each of his thighs, it was like a light was blinding him and it wasn’t even a sunny weather.

As he got closer to Louis, Harry started to feel his stomach hurting, his throat was dry and a shivering pain ran through his body. What in the hell had happened to Louis?

A building was in front of him, but his vision was blurry and his body wasn’t aiming towards it. Instead he walked to the back taking a right turn. On his way he had to support himself on the building’s wall as he felt himself almost fainting.

He squinted, like he was looking at the sun, and walked towards whatever it was his body was walking towards. 

His body started focusing on shielding him from the pain and he could at least walk straight now. His breathing back to normal — what happened?

When he got to the back of the building, the first person he saw was, strangely enough, a dark figure who were leaned over a person who seemed to have positioned himself in a fetal position.

His immediate reaction was to stop and just stand there to wait until he knew who the person were, but like he was drawn to the person lying there, he walked over with fast steps.

“What —” Harry started, his bottom lip wobbling a little, like he was crying. Louis was lying there, the back of his head had blood gushing out, his hands was clutching his stomach. It’s impossible.

“Thought you might come rescue your,” Zayn stopped talking, looking at his nails, like they were suddenly the most interesting part in the whole world. “Your boyfriend.” He finished and looked at Harry with dark eyes. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Harry asked, touching Louis’ shoulder gently. “He’s in pain.”

“He’s a fucking human, H. Get over it.” Zayn said and crouched down, pushing brown hair away from Louis’ eyes. “Why don’t we have some fun?”

Harry’s nostrils flared. “Why? Did you kill puppy face already?” He snapped. “And don’t touch him.”

Zayn smirked. “You’re making me out to be the bad guy,” he said and shook his head. “But I’m really not.”

“Just fuck off, leave him alone.” Harry said and firmly pressed his hand on Louis, maybe to try and reassure him that he wasn’t going to allow anything bad to happen to him, or maybe to reassure him that he was still there.

“Hey, I’m just having some fun here,” Zayn said and brought his hands up in surrender.

But it was what Zayn said next that made Harry’s stomach to turn and his life flash before his eyes. In a whisper Zayn said, “I should’ve left you in the dark. Left you to rot.”

Harry blinked his eyes several times, trying to make sense of what was going on. This could not be true. It couldn’t be.

“You,” Harry breathed out. “Unbelievable.” He said and reached under Louis’ body and lifted him up into his arms. 

He heard Zayn laugh. “C’mon H! Thought we were having some fun here. Besides, you’re not even a little curious about me as your creator?”

Harry didn’t listen to him, he continued walking towards wherever he could see a path to, everything seemed like an endless cloud of confusion. After all these years, decades, Zayn has been his friend and he didn’t even care to mention he was the one who turned him? No, fuck him. He made him turn on his family, made him go on a murder spree, killing all of those innocent people in his way… He could’ve been there for him, helped him, guided him, instead he left him. Harry, a newborn vampire, out in the world on his own. How fucking stupid was he?

But he wasn’t left alone. Zayn followed closely beside him. Harry wanted so badly to knock him unconscious, but he knew he wouldn’t be out for too long. He figured he should be focusing on Louis, who was asleep in his arms, shivering.

“Look, I did save your life remember?” Zayn started and sighed. “Those guys were going to kill you and your friends, well… They weren’t doing anything to save you.” 

Even though he did have a point, Harry didn’t found it in his gut to even talk to him. He was too angry. Zayn had no rights to kill Louis, an innocent human being who got involved into all of this mess. Or it wasn’t such a mess before, but… Harry sighed and stopped walking, looking straight at Zayn.

“You didn’t have a heart beat, so I brought you home and turned you.” Zayn stopped talking and just stared at Harry, waiting for him to talk, say anything.

Harry knitted his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes. “Really? That’s it? You turned me and left me to kill innocent people,” he scoffed and tightened his grip on Louis, who felt like a feather in his arms. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“What about you leaving me to become a serial killer, huh?” Harry could literally jump on Zayn and rip that pretty face off his body, if it wasn’t for Louis and maybe it was a good thing.

“I had to go to an urgent meeting and I thought you would be fine, seriously.” Zayn said and shrugged. “I guess I was wrong. In my defense, you were the first person I turned.”

“Wow…”

“Just hear me out, yeah? I tried to make everything better, that’s the reason why I didn’t say I was the one who turned you, afraid that you might get angry…” He stopped talking and looked away.

It was then that Louis blinked his eyes open, confused until he met Harry’s eyes. “Harry?” he asked, his throat was sore. “My head hurts.”

“I know,” Harry gave Zayn a look and turned to look at Louis. “I’ll take you to a hospital.”

Louis suddenly tried to sit up and get out of Harry’s arms, but failed miserably. “No, please don’t.”

“Why not? You need to see a doctor.” But when Harry looked to his side again, Zayn was gone, leaving Harry alone with Louis. 

“What happened?” Louis asked, avoiding the question.

“Zayn,” Harry said bitterly and gritted his teeth. “Should’ve killed him.”

Louis sighed. “Killing him won’t solve anything.” 

“But he could’ve killed you!” Though he did have a point.

“Harry, I don’t care.” He chuckled. “You have no idea what I do for a living, oh well.”

Harry gave Louis a look, telling him to go on.

“I’m a killer as well.” Louis admitted and shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought someone as pretty as you knew what those words meant.” Louis said, knitting a compliment in there. “I literally kill for fun.”

Harry shook his head. “What, uhm, what?”

“Well, if you want to have someone killed, call me, I guess.”

“You’re an assassin?”

“You could call me that.” Louis snuggled closer to Harry’s chest. “Maybe we should get away from here.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“We could go to Doncaster, my hometown.” Louis suggested, but as fast as he had said that sentence they were literally there in seconds. Louis opened his eyes and saw the familiar streets, houses, people that was in his hometown. “I really did underestimate vampire speed.”

“Really?”

“Did it take a second? I swear I just blinked.” Louis asked, amused. He looked like a child who just saw God. Only God, in this case was a curly haired vampire who once tried to suck him dry. 

Harry shrugged. “What should we do now?”

They walked the streets, feeling the soft wind blowing in their hair, or it was mostly Harry who was walking. Louis couldn’t stand on his feet without almost fainting. They contemplated on what to do next, Louis saying they can stay here as long as Harry wants them to, so Harry can take his time to think about what he wants.

“I never want to see Zayn ever again.” Harry breathed out after a couple of minutes in silence. 

Louis looked up at Harry. “If that’s what you want.”

“That’s what I want.”

 

**Two days later - 26th of January**

Two days later Louis brought Harry to the nearest mall. He figured they needed to get some more stuff, or Louis was in desperate need of some food. The food in Louis home was getting old since he hadn’t been there for a few weeks. Besides, Harry wanted to buy some new clothes, he hadn’t exactly brought his clothes on his little getaway from Zayn.

Louis stomach growled, he quickly held his arms over his stomach as they entered the malls big grocery store. He almost drooled at the sight. 

“Okay, uhm, I’ve got,” he counted the money in his hand which in Harry’s mind would only get him an apple and yoghurt. Well, at least the cheapest they could find.

“You know I can just get food for free right?” Harry said, smirking.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You mean stealing.”

“It’s not stealing love,” Harry said and grabbed noodles, two pizzas and some soup. “It’s called 'to compel someone'.”

“Look, I want to get food the honest way, so excuse me while I follow the law.” Louis said, as he grabbed an apple and sighed.

“Suit yourself,” Harry said, but was quick to get the food Louis needed, before Louis could see. 

Louis went to buy the apple and kindly said goodbye as they continued walking around the mall, he heard Louis sighing.

Harry stopped in his steps, “What now?”

“You fucking got the food!” he answered annoyed, rolling his eyes. Harry figured he was secretly thankful.

“Eat your apple kid.” 

They walked around the mall and found a clothing store. There weren’t a lot of people inside, Harry thinking it was perfect.

“Do you want anything?”

“Are you going to steal it?”

Harry rolled his eyes and went to a table full of t-shirts. “Well, I’ll get you something, in case you start crying later.”

“Who said I was going to cry?”

Harry went to the underwear section and picked up a pair of panties, looking at the size. He grabbed three different colors. When he turned around he was met with Louis’ shocked, but amused expression.

“You wear that?” Louis asked, pointing to the panties lying on top of a pair of t-shirts Harry had picked for him.

“Uhm, yeah,” Harry said, dragging out the last word. “They are quite comfortable, if I’m being honest,” he scratched the back of his head. “And they make me feel good. Why?”

“That is such a turn on.”

“Really?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

***

Back at Louis’ home, Harry slipped out of his old clothes and brought the new pair of black skinny jeans, with a rolling stone t-shirt plus the brand new scarlet color panties. 

He closed the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror, turning the faucet on, folding his hands under it and splashed his face. He sighed as the water hit his face and put his clothes on. 

When he got out and went back to the living room, Louis was no where to be found. He figured he might be in his own room, so he sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. Nothing interesting was, but he stopped on what looked to be a comedy tv show. 

Then he suddenly heard groaning, but it was different kind of groaning, not like someone who was in pain. Or was they? 

Harry walked over to where the sound came from and a smile spread over his face, as he heard the little whimpers coming out of Louis’ mouth. 

He was really doing that now? Harry thought, rolling his eyes. He got an idea and turned the water on to prepare the noodles and brought a hand to knock twice on Louis' door, quickly, and opened the door, “I’m making dinner,” Harry said and as he had expected, Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand wrapped around himself. 

Louis let out a high-pitched sound and tried his best to cover himself as he turned around and lied on the bed. But he failed to cover his ass.

“Nice, now do you want dinner?” Harry asked impatiently, though he wasn’t; he found this quite amusing.

“As you can see,” Louis said, voice muffled by the duvet. “I’m kinda busy.”

Harry laughed. “I can see that,” he leaned against the doorframe. “Do you need help?”

Louis grabbed a pillow and covered himself as he stood up, his cheeks flushed. “No, I’ll be out in a second.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “A second?”

“Just get out!” he said, sounding like an angry teenager, whose parents just walked in to his room without knocking. But to be fair, Harry did knock.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Lou-Lou,” Harry said loud enough to be heard through the wall. “I’ll be happy to help!”

When he got out of his room five minutes later, his cheeks still pink, he avoided all eye contact and sat down by the kitchen counter. Harry brought him a bowl of noodles and sat down to watch him eat. 

He was starting feel kind of hungry himself, and seeing the veins on Louis neck did not help at all. He swallowed hard and sighed. 

“What?” Louis asked, still eating. 

“Just hungry,” Harry answered, running his hand through his curls. 

“Oh.”

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, when Louis spoke again. He was suddenly walking towards Harry. “Here,” he held out his wrist, Harry saw the tiny blueish veins there.

He looked away. “I can’t do that.”

Louis brought his wrist closer to Harry’s mouth, Harry’s nostrils flared, his hunger taking over him, he gritted his teeth. “Don’t.”

“I’m in debt to you,” Louis said. “You made me food, so,” he shrugged, sucking on his bottom lip for a second. “Here.”

His wrist was touching Harry’s lips, he couldn’t resist it and bit into it, both fangs digging into the thin skin. Blood immediately started running down Harry’s throat, he moaned around the small wrist and met Louis’ eyes, which wasn’t as blue as they used to be, but a darker shade — more like his pupils were blown, the little blue that was left looked like the ocean at night, or the sky.

When Louis’ eyes started fluttering almost shut, Harry released him, his tongue running over the bite marks, making it heal.

“Don’t let me do that again.” Harry breathed out, Louis’ body heat close to Harry’s own body. 

Louis didn’t reply, he gave Harry’s shoulder a light squeeze and then, like Louis had vampire speed as well, he was gone.

***

Harry was actually considering masturbating, since Louis had brought the idea to his mind. It had been a while since, like he hadn’t gotten much alone time and he had been constantly hungry after human blood. 

But he didn’t get to take his pants off before he heard a phone ringing. He went outside the bedroom and saw Louis sitting on the couch, his phone to his ear. Thanking his vampire hearing, Harry closed the door shut and closed his eyes.

“Hi Li,” Louis said, Harry could practically see him smiling. “What’s up?”

A bird outside his window interrupted Harry’s attention and he groaned, trying to control himself to not kill the bird, then mentally hit himself in the head for thinking that.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Louis said.

Harry opened the door and walked out, raising an eyebrow at Louis. Louis covered the phone.

“You’re not listening right?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Harry said and leaned back. “Won’t interrupt you and your BFF.”

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up and walked towards the hallway. 

Seriously?! Harry thought, switching channels. 

“So,” Harry asked, dragging out the ‘o’, Louis finished speaking with the person on the phone. “Who’s Li?”

“A friend of mine.”

“Figured.”

“I’m going to go out and meet him,” Louis said, taking his coat on. 

“Okay, I’ll come along.” Harry said as he stood by the door already.

“No, you’re staying here.”

“Have you forgotten that a dangerous vampire might come and kill you?” Harry asked, his hands on his hips. Louis rolling his eyes. “I’m coming with you.”

“Can’t you stay here and…” Louis looked around the small place. “I don’t know, relax?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll be more relaxed when I know you’re safe.”

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s shoulder. “I will be _dad_.”

“Really? Dad? Do you have a daddy kink or something?” Harry laughed and opened the door, walking outside.

“No,” Louis huffed. 

“Maybe I should hold your hand, since you are my son.” Harry joked, making Louis lips twitch to a smile.

“Stop it.”

They walked outside into the cold air, cars driving past them. Louis bit his teeth into his lower lip and looked down at Harry’s hand that was not shaking from the cold.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Louis said and moved his hands deeper in his coats pockets. 

“Hah, the perks of being a vampire.”

Since it was freezing, Louis started walking with quick steps, Harry following quietly beside him. 

“You sure you don’t want me to carry you there?” Harry asked. “I can get us there quicker.”

“‘is okay,” Louis said, his teeth clicking. “We are soon there anyway.”

And they sure were: Louis opened the heavy door that were painted a dark gray color, a sign saying, 'Closed'.

“Are we breaking in?” Harry whispered and stepped inside the warm room.

“No, it’s where my dad works. It’s closed at the moment.”

“But he’s not here.” Harry stated as he looked around, hearing what he assumed was Louis’ friend’s heartbeat. 

“Fine, we are breaking in. Happy?”

“Chill mate,” Harry said and patted his back. “Should I wait here?”

“You can come along,” he stepped into what Harry assumed was the backroom, a quite big one that is, a table was in the middle, with six chairs, boxes lined up against the wall. A fridge was making weird noises, sounding broken, but it came back to life every now and then.

“Hi Li,” Louis said, Harry’s eyes landing on the two hugging. When Louis leaned out Harry’s eyes grew ten times their size. That couldn’t be the same, right? Puppy face? For fucks sake!

“Loubear,” puppy face said and stroke a hand down Louis’ arm. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Louis replied, turning around. “This is Harry, Harry this is Liam.”

Fuck, Harry thought. It’s him, Zayn’s goodie bag. “Hi,” he said, his hand outstretched. He looked around waiting for Zayn to come out of the shadows somewhere, but Harry couldn’t sense him.

“Harry?” he suddenly heard Louis said. “Are you okay?”

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face, how could he tell Louis this without Liam hearing it. There was literally no way. 

The two of them were chatting for about half an hour when the door opened again, Harry was literally so bored he didn’t even bother to focus on listening to who it was. Well, he should have.

Harry had shut his eyes when he heard Louis gasp, standing up from his chair. Harry immediately opened his eyes, shielding Louis. He met a smirking Zayn, his hands crossed over his chest.

Liam walked over to Zayn, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Hi babe,” Zayn said, giving him a peck on the lips. “Looks like I’m late to the party.”

Harry gritted his teeth. “Don’t come near us.”

Zayn shot his hands up. “Why would I do anything to you two lovebirds?” He took a hand around Liam’s shoulder.

“You’re dating him?” Louis asked, eyebrows shooting up, his voice shaky. 

Liam looked at him confusedly. “Uhm, yeah.”

“Li, he’s the one I told you about.” Louis said, a hand sneaking it’s way into Harry’s back pocket, pulling him closer to himself. 

“No, he wouldn’t do that,” Liam said shaking his head. “Zee, you wouldn’t do that.”

“Do what, babe?” Zayn asked, his lips close to Liam’s ear.

Harry brought his own hand to place it over Louis’, giving it a squeeze. “We are leaving,” he said and guided Louis’ out to leave.

“Why the rush?” Zayn asked, his voice louder. 

Harry could hear Louis’ heart beating fast, thinking if it were beating faster it would beat out his chest. He looked at Louis once and blinked, his eyes asking what he should do. But he thought Louis wanted to get as far away as possible. 

They got to the door that had the 'Closed' sign when Liam said with a voice muffled in Zayn’s neck. “You have to tell him the truth. That is the Harry you were talking about, right?” he asked. Strangely, Liam didn't remember Harry from the strip club he and Zayn went to, but he didn't blame him; they hadn't exchanged words or even looked at each other back then.

“Yeah, but,” Zayn started, biting the inside of his cheek. “He’ll be devastated and will probably try and kill me again.”

Harry turned around, looking from Louis, who looked eager to get out, to Zayn and Liam. “Tell me the truth about what?” Harry asked, his voice louder, even though he knew Zayn would hear him if he whispered.

He heard Zayn sigh, scratching the back of his neck. “If you really want to know,” he said, walking closer to Harry and Louis. “You might want to sit down.”

“Forget it, just tell me.” 

Zayn looked at Liam, then back at Harry. “You remember, well, you obviously remember the last time you saw your family…” he stopped talking, like he was trying to find the right words. “But just keep in mind I thought you were going to run back to them.”

Harry shook his head. “Back to who?”

“Your family,” Zayn breathed out. “I kind of killed them.” 

Harry blinked several times, feeling like someone had just hit him in the gut repeatedly, several times. “What do you mean?”

Zayn knitted his eyebrows together. “Uhm, I killed your family. After your visit with them, saying goodbye and all that, I went back.”

“I can’t believe this,” Harry said grabbing Louis’ hand, holding it lightly, trying not to squeeze it too hard. “I’m out of here.”

“Harry, wait!” Zayn called out through the door. “Let’s talk about this.”

But they were already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 February 2016**

Harry was hiding in his bedroom, not once did he step into the living room to talk to Louis. What Zayn had said to him felt like a billion bricks had been thrown at him at the same time. Louis had been trying to talk to him, but Harry wouldn't budge from his bed. He had been lying in the same position for a week, trying to make sense of what Zayn had told him.

It was insane, really. His own maker being the one who ended his mother and sister’s life. Fuck, that’s just mental. 

“Harry?” Louis knocked softly, opening the door. “I’m going for a walk, wanna come with?”

Harry turned in his bed, blinking. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but before he could do that he heard the door shut.

He closed his eyes again, the darkness more welcoming than his thoughts. The images of his family coming to his mind, making Harry choke up, feeling like his own dead heart was craving to come out. But no tears fell down, they had stopped days ago. He was empty.

His stiff body stood up from the bed, walking around the room, throwing whatever he could find nearby, but it wasn’t enough.  He climbed out the window and landed on the cold snow outside. The people passing by him looking at him with shocked expressions. Some even wanted to see if he needed any help.

Harry started walking, his brain showing him cloudy pictures of his mom smiling at him, his sister riding a bicycle around the street.  It was when he bumped into a person that he looked in front of himself. He was in a park, not a lot of people were around anymore. The person standing in front of him was Louis, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold, his hands were safely in his pockets.

“Harry,” Louis said surprised, he scanned Harry who was still only wearing his skinny jeans and the rolling stones t-shirt. “Fuck, that looks cold.”

“I wanna leave,” Harry breathed out, his hand finding Louis’. “Please.”

Louis met Harry’s green eyes. “Sure,” he nodded and guided Harry back to his place. “Where do you wanna go?” he asked.

“London, maybe?” Harry said. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, worried. “You have spent quite some time in that room. Was beginning to get worried.”

“Fine now,” Harry lied and squeezed Louis hand. 

They were holding hands, holding hands for fucks sake! Harry thought, but he didn’t remove his hand.

When they got back to the apartment, they immediately started packing the few items they had. Louis fit all of his stuff into a rucksack. Harry gestured for Louis to jump on his back, earning a small smile.

“No, no, no,” Louis laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s faster if we do it that way.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I’m heavy.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ve lifted you before, and besides, I’m a vampire! You’re like a feather in my arms.”

“A feather?”

Louis jumped onto Harry’s back and they were of to London. He nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, trying to shield himself from the cold wind blowing. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on the Tower Bridge.  Harry walked the remaining steps to the bar he had been to a lot lately. 

“I want to get back to my hobby,” Louis said, still on Harry’s back.

“What?”

“You know, killing. It’s been a while. I also got another job.” Louis said, cheerfully.

Harry placed Louis on the ground. “You’re leaving me?”

Louis wasn’t sure how to make of Harry’s face, couldn’t read it. “Uhm no, well, I don’t know.”

“Why do you do it?” Harry asked and leaned against the bridge’s railing.

“To be honest, it feels good. I get a rush from it.” Louis explained. “Didn’t you feel that way when you did it?”

Harry shook his head. “My mind wasn’t clear, that wasn’t me.”

Louis shrugged. “Well, whatever,” he continued walking, but Harry wouldn’t budge from the railing. “Are you coming?”

“What about your family?”

“What about them?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Do they know you kill innocent people for fun?” Harry said, like it was the most normal question in the world.

“I don’t kill _innocent_ people,” Louis answered, walking back to Harry. “I kill people who _deserve_ it.”

“Really?” Harry said walking the last distance they had between them. “And I deserved it?”

Louis looked at him confused. “What?”

Harry laughed. “Wow, already forgot that you were trying to kill me? Don’t you remember how we met?”

“Oh,” Louis said, dragging out the small word. 

“Forget about it,” Harry said. “I forgive you.”

It was Louis turn to laugh. “You forgive me?”

“Yeah,” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ neck. “I forgive you,” he dragged his lips against Louis’ jaw, but let it go as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

***

While Louis was out doing what he likes, Harry ended up in the bar. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Louis’ neck felt under his touch, the warm skin, his heart beating a bit faster than normal, but this time Louis wasn’t scared, Harry thought. He was just… Well, Harry couldn’t quite find the words to describe it.

The blonde bartender came up to Harry, his eyes shining unusually in the light of the dark bar. “What can I get you?”

Harry shook his head. “Surprise me.”

He came back with a red drink in his hand, with a cherry resting on the rim. “Here’s your surprise,” he said cheerful. “Long time since I’ve seen you.”

“Been out of town,” Harry shrugged, sipping at his drink that wasn’t that bad, the alcohol wasn’t that strong. He looked up, the bartender placing glasses into the secret shelves. “What’s your name?”

He cracked a smile. “Niall,” he answered and drank from a glass that Harry hoped was water, considering he probably wasn’t allowed to drink at work. Or was there an exception if you are a bartender?

“I’m Harry,” he said and downed his drink. “What is this?”

“It’s a cherry drink with like the lowest alcohol in it,” Niall laughed. “Thought you might like it. Want some more?”

“Sure,” Harry said, handing him the empty glass. 

After what probably was his twentieth drink, Harry’s mouth lived his own life. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it from happening. It was such a normal thing to talk to Zayn and Louis about, that now Niall also knew he was a vampire.

“You’re crazy,” Niall said, laughing.

But Harry quickly blamed it on the alcohol, trying his best to act drunk enough. Vampires couldn't get drunk, or could they? How much alcohol would they have to consume to be 'human drunk'? 

“If I didn’t have a boyfriend, I would love to take you out,” Harry said, not quite hearing what he had just said.

Niall grinned. “Thought you didn’t have one.”

“Have one what?” Harry asked, confused.

“Boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Harry took another sip of his red drink, loving the cherry flavor.

“Whatever dude, you’re not getting more of that,” Niall nodded towards the half empty glass. 

Harry drank up the remaining of the red liquid, looking around the bar. There were surprisingly a lot of people at the bar, this time of the day. It wasn’t exactly early, but it was considered early to start drinking.

They chatted for a few more minutes, Harry persuading Niall into giving him two more drinks, he figured it was time to start finding Louis. He did miss that small person and it had only been an hour. 

Harry politely said goodbye, leaving the bar. The cool air hitting Harry’s face, though it didn’t bother him at all.  Even though it had been a week since Louis let Harry drink his blood, it was still running around his body. He felt his body move towards where he felt Louis presence. 

The street at this hour was busy, so he decided to take a walk that people considered the longer way to their destination.  Harry sensed something was bad, his whole body making involuntary movements. Something was wrong, so, so wrong.  There was supposed to be a heart beat being heard, like he would hear Louis standing behind the corner of that building, but he couldn’t hear a thing. His body still moving towards a dead body.

No.

Harry shook his head, his feet speeding up.  He dropped to his knees, his ears making a ringing sound. The same small body who he once held hands with, was now lying cold on the ground and a bloody knife lying on the ground beside him. Blood running out of his gut, the blood on the ground had already darkened. 

Harry placed a shaky hand on Louis’ chest, his eyes wandering around Louis’ body. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.  His hands started shaking Louis, like that was supposed to make him wake up. His eyes was now blurry, tears streaming down his face.  He placed his head against Louis chest, his own head feeling like it might explode from whatever emotion that was running through his body.

“Louis,” Harry whispered against his chest. “Lou—“

Then he could suddenly hear a slow heart beat. How could he miss that before?  His ears had stopped ringing, that’s for sure, making everything sound clear again. 

“Louis,” he said and bit his lower lip. “Don’t… Just —“ he swallowed thickly and bit back the lump in his throat, getting to work.  The only way to save him was to turn him. He had to do it, he couldn't just let him die. He didn't have a choice.

Harry opened his mouth, his fangs grazing his bottom lip. Hesitating, Harry lowered himself down to Louis neck, biting. He had never turned anyone, but Zayn had told him that if he wanted to turn someone he would have to actually kill the person. The most effective way was to suck him dry, then snap their necks. When the last drop of blood left their body, the maker’s venom shot out, spreading through the human’s dead body. That was also one of the reasons why it was dangerous to suck people dry, because you could be in such a blissful state that you wouldn't know when to stop before you turned the person.

A shiver went down Harry’s spine, feeling every drop of Louis’ blood running down his throat. He tried to speed it up, thinking he might loose Louis before he could even spread his venom. 

“Harry,” Louis spoke weakly, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The life seemed to literally get sucked out of him. With every drop of blood running down Harry’s throat, Louis got paler and paler, turning close to paper white. It was terrifying. What if he couldn’t turn Louis? What if he rejected the venom? Could that happen?

When Harry was done, he sat back, holding Louis in his arms. His hands moving up to Louis’ head, closing his eyes he snapped Louis’ neck once.  Harry let out a choked gasped as he hugged Louis closer to his body. He gave him a kiss to the forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “Come back to me, please.” Harry begged.

It was an awful thing, turning someone without their consent.  Harry thought back to when he was “saved” from the bar, that time. If he was given the chance to choose to become a vampire or die, what would he choose? Would he choose to die or live?  Right now, he thought he would be better of dead. Then Louis wouldn’t even be in this mess with him and Zayn. But would he be stabbed by that guy anyway? Would someone else come and save him? Or would he die? It was all just a big question mark.

“I need you,” Harry said, his hand stroking Louis’ caramel fringe to the side. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated and rocked back and forth.

How long had it been? Harry didn’t know. It felt like an eternity, sitting there waiting for Louis to open up his eyes.  He jumped a little when he felt Louis tiny hand entangled itself with Harry’s big one. Louis didn’t open his eyes immediately, but Harry didn’t mind; Louis was awake. 

His first breath as a vampire, Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes. “I feel so cold,” Louis said, his voice hoarse.

Harry attempted a smile. “I know.”

Louis blinked up at him. “Harry, why are you so sad? Have you been crying?”

“It’s nothing,” Harry leaned down to give him a hug, but Louis had other plans, he held Harry’s face in his weak hands. Their lips meeting halfway.  Harry leaned closer down to let Louis rest on his thighs. Warmth flooding through their cold bodies, like when the sun comes up on the sky the first day of summer. The kiss felt a little bit different in Louis opinion, more intense, their mouths slowly moving.

Louis wanted to move closer to Harry, so he pulled himself up to straddle Harry’s lap really pulling Harry’s body closer.  Harry groaned, his hand moving under Louis’ shirt, his mouth pulling away from Louis’ mouth down his neck. He stopped, looking back into Louis’ eyes that were dark.

“What is it?” Louis asked, sucking on his bottom lip. “Do I have something on my face?”

He shook his head. “No, you’re perfect.”

***

They decided to move to a different location, Harry compelling them a room at a hotel in the middle of London.  After they had sat down on the room’s bed everything fell silent. Louis was staring straight ahead, his body not moving an inch.

“Lou?” Harry asked, laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis blinked once, looking at Harry. “Why does everything feel so… Different?” he asked, a hand moving to his own chest. A gasp left his mouth.

“Lou—”

“Harry.” 

He didn’t know how to tell Louis the news. There was two possible outcomes: Louis would be angry knowing he would be stuck being a vampire, if he wanted to continue living on this planet, or he would be happy — spending all eternity with being in his twenties, never aging and possibly spending all of forever with Harry.

Harry hoped for the last one.  He must feel the same, right? Louis did kiss him. Harry was going to give him a hug, but he kissed him. 

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Promise you won’t be angry.”

Louis stared at him, his face not showing any motion. 

“You were dying and I,” Harry swallowed, looking at his own hands. “Turned you.”

Louis quickly stood up, moving away from the bed. He ran his hand through his messy hair.  He mumbled curse words under his breath. “Why?! Why the fuck would you do that?” Louis was now standing in front of him. “Why couldn’t you just leave me to die, huh? At least I would die doing what I liked.”

Harry’s chest rose and fell. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“I told you,” Louis started, gritting his teeth. “You could’ve just left me to fucking die!” he nearly screamed in his face. “Who gave you the right, no,” he walked back and forth in front of the bed. “I’m a fucking vampire. I did not wish for this! I've killed your kind, fuck, my kind, or whatever. Fuck you!”

“I know,” Harry mumbled, looking at the floor, not daring to meet Louis’ eyes, though he doubted Louis was looking at him.

“I fucking deserve to die, Harry,” Louis spat out. “I deserve to die! You know I like to kill for fun, that’s your words, Harry.” 

His name was spat out in the most nastiest way Harry had ever heard it, and it made Harry want throw himself at Louis, to tell him to shut it and calm down and — but he didn’t. He just sat there, waiting for the right moment. 

“You don’t even have anything to say, huh?” Louis gripped his hair, nails digging into his scalp. “Why would you even —”

“Because I didn’t want to lose you,” Harry screamed. He had stood up from the bed, making himself bigger than Louis. 

Louis looked at Harry shocked.

“I don’t know what I would do if you had died. I don’t know what I would do with myself. You’re the only person in the whole world I can tolerate at this moment, and if that makes me selfish then so be it,” Harry said, taking a deep breath. 

Louis dropped to the floor, Harry quick to sit down on his knees. He heard Louis swallow hard, taking a few breaths, then realizing he didn’t even have to breath anymore. Harry slowly took one of Louis’ hands in his own.

“It’s been a while since anyone has cared about me,” Louis spoke out after a few minutes. “Been a while since I actually spoke to anyone.”

“Louis —” 

“No, just hold me.” Louis said and gestured for Harry to move closer. “Please.”

Harry moved closer to Louis fragile body, letting Louis rest his head on his chest.  “I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered. “So sorry.”

“’s alright,” Louis said, his voice muffled by Harry chest. “It’s alright.”

***

But it wasn’t alright.

Louis tried to run away the next morning, Harry standing in front of their hotel room’s door.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked softly.

“Out,” Louis mumbled.

Harry sighed. “No, you’re staying.”

“You can’t keep me in here for all eternity,” Louis said, his hands crossed over his chest.

“No, but I don’t want to make the same mistakes as Zayn did,” Harry said. He placed a hand on Louis’ waist. “I know killing for you isn’t such a big deal, but this time you will kill innocent people if you step outside that door.”

After a long minute of silence Louis huffed in annoyance, back to the bed. “Fine,” he said, laying down. “I’ll stay.”

Harry gave him a small smile. “I won’t abandon you.”

But of course Harry wasn’t stupid. Louis could be playing along right then and try to run away while Harry was asleep, so he stayed awake all night. He watched Louis sleep, his body not moving, not even twitching. It was actually quite scary, his chest didn’t even move.

When the sun shone through the window and Louis blinked his eyes open, Harry would pretend to just then wake up himself.  A small smile formed on Louis’ lips as their eyes met. Turning away from each other, like they were a couple who just got into a relationship.

Louis broke the silence. “Are you going to give me blood bags?” 

They had not been doing anything but sit on the bed, watching tv.  Harry laughed a little. “No, wasn’t thinking about that. Isn’t that what they do in movies?”

Louis shrugged. “Well, yeah. So where do you get the blood from?”

“People.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know that. You know what I mean.”

Harry sat up straighter. “Random people actually. The secret is to take as much as you need, meaning you don’t kill the person. Since we have a healing power in our spit, like I healed your wrist when you let me have your blood, they won’t even know we took any after we compel them. It is all very simple,” Harry explained. “Do you want more?”

“No,” Louis answered, sitting up straighter himself, grabbing the remote. “Also, wouldn’t it be much more easier if you pretended to be a doctor? Like you would have access to all the blood you’ll ever need, maybe even save a life or two.”

“Look, you watch too many bad movies and tv showes. Vampires aren’t suited to be doctors, we could of course be doctors and it would be fine for a few months even years, but at some point our vampire side would come back, and it wouldn’t be a nice sight.”

“I didn’t think about that,” Louis admitted. “Like it would practically be more of a morgue than a hospital.”

“Sadly, yes, but hey, if you are planning to become a doctor and, I quote, “save a life or two”, you could absolutely do that. Just take a break from all the veins and beating hearts, or else you would go crazy.” 

Harry turned his attention back towards the TV, the audience in the background of the sitcom laughing.

“I appreciate you telling me all of this.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Lou.” Harry smiled, giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze. 

***

**6 February 2016**

Louis walked back to the room from their shared bathroom and stood by the edge of the bed. He had his phone in his hand, looking at it with a smile creeping up his face.

“Got a job,” Louis smirked and showed Harry the phone screen, which had a few cracks. 

“Lou—” Harry started, but Louis held his hand up.

“Please, fuck, I need to,” Louis begged. “Haven’t done it in a long time.” 

“It’s only been two days,” Harry sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing Louis’ phone.

Louis looked at him like he had just offended him, grabbing his phone back, almost breaking it in the process. “Fuck, you are so _boring_ ,” He slumped down on the bed, his hands going to cover his face, kicking his feet. “I’m going crazy in here and I seriously need a drink.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at the grown man that was acting like a stubborn five-year-old. “You can order room service you know.”

“Right,” he answered while gritting his teeth.

The small room did become unbearable, but they had only been there two days. Harry didn’t know where they would go if they were to leave. He didn’t have a place to go, he always compelled his way into a hotel room or just slept in the car. Sleep wasn’t necessary, but it was always nice to just lay down on a bed and let the darkness consume him. 

Harry looked sideways, Louis sitting beside him. “You alright?”

“For fucks sake, Harold.” Was the last thing Louis said before turning the TV back on.


	7. Chapter 7

** 10 February 2016 **

As the days went by, Harry not letting Louis out of his sight, Louis was getting more and more used to being a vampire. There were days where Louis broke either the tv or the chair, or other items in the room that Harry had to compel the staff to forget was ever there.  But he also didn’t mind.

Since he didn’t get the chance to get the information he needed when he became a vampire, Harry was careful to tell Louis all about being a vampire, or everything he knew about being one. Louis would sometimes even ask questions. He just needed a notebook and a pencil and he would look like a student. 

Louis started kissing Harry on the mouth before they went to bed, a small gesture Harry found he liked. Louis had gone from hating Harry since he turned him to somewhere between liking and loving him. Harry beamed every time Louis leaned over to place his lips against his. 

In the middle of the night he would feel Louis’ body weight on himself, Louis cuddling into Harry’s chest. He sometimes snuggled up beside him on the couch too, when they were watching TV. They would sit in silence, listening to the barely there volume on the TV, but Harry found out that Louis' hearing had gotten sensitive since he turned into a vampire. Harry didn’t want make it uncomfortable for him, so small steps. 

Whenever Harry was around Louis he felt this weird connection between them, like they were chained together. But they were never gone from each other, like far away from the hotel room, just when the other was taking a shower or when Harry was finding someone they could drink from, which was mostly the people who worked there - "room service", they would feel like something was missing,  _the other person._

They were lying on their backs on the bed when Louis breathed out “I love you” to Harry. Harry felt all warm and cozy laying next to Louis, hearing him say that felt like ten beating hearts were beating inside of him all at once. 

“I love you too,” Harry answered back, intertwining their hands together.

“Is it weird to love someone this fast?” Louis asked. “We’ve only known each other for a few weeks.”

Harry laid on his right side, facing Louis. “We are bonded together, like you have my venom inside of you.”

Louis giggled. 

“I mean it, you and I are kind of bonded for life.”

“That sounds serious.”

“Well, you did ask me a question,” Harry said, laying back down, he was now closer to Louis. 

“I have another question,” Louis said, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Harry hummed.

“About sex.”

“Okay,” Harry urged on.

“How can my dick get a hard on if there’s no blood in my body?”

“We vampires have a venom that makes it go up, like that’s our type of blood.” Harry explained, without sitting up, remaining in his position on his back.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Louis sat up straddling Harry’s lap. “I want to try something,” he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Harry’s plump lips. “I told you I love you, but we haven’t even had sex yet!”

“So?” Harry asked.

“I thought vampires couldn’t have sex, like we are dead, therefore our dick is dead.”

Harry laughed. “I thought so too.”

Louis eyes grew big. “What comes out when we come?”

“It looks exactly the same, except it can’t make anyone pregnant, and I’m sorry I haven’t tasted it, so I don’t know how good it is to swallow.”

Louis grinned. “Wanna find out?”

Harry pinched Louis nose, leaning up to connect their lips together. The feeling felt so familiar, like they had been doing this for years, but in reality it had only been a few days.  A blush would’ve sneaked up on Louis cheeks if he wasn’t a vampire, as he pulled Harry away. 

“Okay, I have to admit something,” Louis bit the inside of his cheek. “But you have to promise not to laugh.”

Harry knitted his eyebrows together. “That’s impossible.”

Louis looked at him confused. “What is?”

“When someone says, “Promise not to laugh” that is really difficult since you can’t make a promise you don’t know you can keep.”

“Okay, that is reasonable answer,” Louis said slowly, sighing. “Here goes nothing. Harry,” he sucked in a breath. “I’m a virgin.” It came out more like a whisper, Louis secretly hoping Harry didn’t hear it, but with their vampire hearing he knew he heard it perfectly.

“Okay,” Harry said dragging out the word, narrowing his eyes. “You’re a twenty-four year-old virgin, so what?”

“That’s it?” Louis asked, partly shocked, partly relieved. 

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re not going to comment on me never having sex with anyone when I’m in my twenties? Like I’m getting old.” He breathed out, blinking his eyes.

“I understand if you want to wait for the right one, like I respect that. And I’m not saying I’m a big slut myself,” Harry said, adjusting his invisible tie. “It’s cute.”

Louis fell backwards and covered his eyes. “Cute? You’re calling me cute? That’s embarrassing.”

Harry brought his hands to remove Louis’ and placed them in his own. “It’s not,” he pulled his free hand under Louis’ shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his palm. “You are cute,” he kissed him on the cheek. “and sweet,” a kiss on his jaw. “and adorable,” a kiss on his neck. “and gorgeous.”He was about to continue but Louis giggled.

“You know you are calling an assassin, a murderer all of that, right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I know I am calling Louis all of that,” Harry smirked and leaned in again to kiss him on the mouth. 

Louis dared to touch his hand under Harry’s shirt, feeling the muscle flexing, Louis biting Harry’s lip earning a groan from him. 

Two shirts and one skinny jeans thrown to the floor later, Louis looked up at Harry, batting his eyelashes. His cheeks already feeling hot, even though that wasn’t possible. Harry pulled Louis’ underwear off, never taking his eyes of Louis’. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, pinching Louis’ side gently. 

Louis squirmed under him, but calmed down as he tried to cover his nipples, nodding yes.

"Wait, one more question," Louis said, stopping Harry's movements. Harry waiting for him to continue. "Will I stay a virgin forever?"

"Uhm, I don't know," Harry said slowly, frowning. "That's a really good question, but," he stopped, pinching Louis' nose. "I still need to open you up, so I guess it doesn't matter. Like I did it when I was a human and I still need prep."

"Oh, okay. So it's just... Normal?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry blinked his eyes. "It's normal."

"You see because in True Blood, the tv show -"

"Shh," Harry said, laughing a little. "Forget that stupid inaccurate show."

Louis grinned.

With a blink of an eye, Harry had thrown the remains of his clothes on the ground. Louis only got a glimpse of the panties Harry wore, making a mental note to have Harry walk as if he was on a runaway in front of him. 

Harry worked skillfully with his tongue down Louis’ chest, between his nipples, down his stomach until his tongue reached Louis’ tip. He looked up between his eyelashes and blinked a few times, taking him in his mouth.  Working his tongue over the slit, he used his hand to pump the rest. The motion was fast, vampires having no sense of how fast things were going. It was simply normal speed to them.

He had received and given a blowjob to someone before, but he had never actually gotten to do the do. Harry's  mouth on his cock was quite intense, Louis had never felt any of this, not even as human. Never trying sex since he moved out early to start his “job”. The money was much better and the power of being in charge if a person should live or die was the best rush he could ever need.  Also, he had to start working out. The job said he had to be strong since he possibly had to kill people who would put up a struggle. 

Louis came back from his thoughts to the hotel room and felt Harry’s mouth pop off his cock, working his way down to his hole.

“Move your legs up, love,” Harry said, softly, gripping his legs, gesturing them up.

Sucking on his bottom lip, Louis placed his hands under his knee. The position making Louis cringe a little.  He leaned his head back on the pillow and felt a boiling feeling in his lower stomach. Harry’s tongue moving over his hole, licking a fat stripe of saliva. At first it was a weird feeling, but when Harry started working his tongue in to his tight hole, he had Louis squirming, gripping the sheets, saying, “Don’t stop.” 

The feeling never left his gut, his varm tongue, oh so warm, prodded him. He reached between him and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curly long hair, pulling him closer. He could feel Harry smiling, poking two fingers at Louis left cheek. 

“More, more,” Louis moaned and pulled Harry up to meet his lips, their saliva mixed, the kiss sloppy and would be kind of gross if they had cared about it.

“Want more?” Harry asked, the words muffled by Louis’ lips, massaging them together. 

“Mhm,” Louis replied and dug his nails on Harry’s shoulder blades, dragging them down. Hearing Harry moan into his mouth almost had him coming on the spot. 

Harry had two fingers in his hole, scissoring him open. He found Louis sweet spot and kept aiming for it as he pushed a third digit in, opening him up fully.

A drawn out moan came out of Louis mouth, his eyes closed, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Harry worked his fingers faster, the slick sound the only sound in the room. The strokes slowed down and Harry pulled them out. Louis didn’t have time to open his eyes when he suddenly felt Harry’s cock being pushed in, slowly, like he was going to rip him open. 

“Harry,” Louis giggled. “I’m not made of glass.”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead. “I know. Just wanted to make it close to a human experience as possible.”

Louis knitted his eyebrows together. “I’m not human.”

“I know, but thought you might want that.”

Louis wiggled his ass down the rest of Harry’s cock, earning a groan from Harry. “No,” he dragged the word out, his cock twitched on his stomach. When he looked down he saw white come laying by his navel. “I want it Harry-style.”

“You mean Styles?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Just move, giant.”

“Hey!”  But Harry did start moving, his hips moving in a fast manner. Louis felt every thrust as he was thrust deep into the bed, gripping the sheets. He saw droplets of blood under his fingernails, probably from when he dragged them down Harry’s back. He almost drooled at the thought of that muscular back under his hands.

Back to reality, with Harry pressing himself closer to Louis, what should be sweat on their chest, was smooth skin against skin. None of them feeling how cold the other one was, since they were both used to it by now. The brown curls tickled Louis neck, making him laugh.

“You’re tickling me,” Louis said, giggling. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Harry said, pulling his long hair behind his ears. “Do you want me to pull it into a bun?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “And leave me? I don’t think so.”

“You know I could,” Harry placed both his arms under Louis’ back lifting him up. “Do this.”

A high-pitched sound left Louis’ mouth as he clung onto Harry like a koala. “Harry!”

“Where have I left—” Harry spotted a rubber band on the table by the couch. “There it is. Hold around my neck.”

Louis did as he was told, feeling Harry lift his arms up to his hair. Louis smirked and started moving his ass on Harry’s cock, making Harry close his eyes.

“Lou—” He finished putting his hair up and moved to the bed again, but as he fell forward, a particular thrust to Louis prostate made him shooting his load onto his stomach.

He sighed out in relief as he relaxed his head on the duvet. “That was amazing.” He said, his eyes almost closing.

Harry pulled out, sitting down beside Louis worked out body, wrapping a hand around himself. Biting his bottom lip, he leaned back inches away from Louis.

Louis opened his eyes, seeing Harry’s hand moving at a fast speed around himself. He bit his lip and sunk down on the floor, between Harry’s legs. Surprising Harry, he started doing what Harry had done to him; licking the tip before taking all of him in his mouth.

“Coming,” Harry breathed out, his hand holding Louis’ face still. His come shot down his throat. The sticky mess, not tasting much to Louis disappointment. “So…?”

“What?” Louis said on his ass on the floor, wiping his mouth.

“How did it taste?”

Louis swiped his tongue around his mouth. “Not much actually, haven’t tasted anything similar. It tastes like…” Louis thought about it for a second and grinned. “…Harry.”

Harry threw a pillow at him, clicking his teeth together. “Come here.”

“But I’m sticky,” he scrunched his nose up in disgust. “I should go take a shower.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Louis held a hand out. “I’m not allowed to take a shower by myself?”

“Of course,” Harry said, stroking his cheek. “But I want to soak you, see that beautiful tan body with water filled with soap running down,” he grabbed a handful of Louis ass. “…your ass.”

“Wouldn’t that be lovely,” Louis said, smirking. “Let’s get you to work then.”

***

The shower lasted longer than normal, both scrubbing each other’s body in with body wash, taking turns to wash their hair. And they would be lying if they didn’t try sex out in the shower, finding it quite difficult because of the slippery surface of the floor and walls. 

“That was the best shower I’ve ever had,” Louis said as he dried his hair on a towel, walking back to their bed, finding out he only had the clothes he wore before. Luckily, they weren’t drenched in sweat from their activities so he safely put them on.

“Maybe we should go out shopping? I heard having sex in a dressing room is quite hot.” Harry said, licking his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Just trying to get your dick in my pants, huh?”

“Well, not in your pants…” Harry smirked. 

“Whatever,” Louis picked up his phone, which had been lying under the bed ever since Harry threw it there, four days ago. His fingers itching to reply a “Yes”.

“What is it?” Harry had put on his rolling stone t-shirt and skinny jeans again. He walked around and put his arms around Louis’ waist; he saw Louis’ text and scrunched his nose up, pulling away from him. He sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. 

“Harry…” Louis tried, coming closer to Harry on the bed, putting his lips by his ear. “I wanna go.”

Harry’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “I don’t know if you are ready.” He answered quietly.

Louis plastered on a smile, trying not to get angry, staying calm. “I’m ready. We will meet here again afterwards. You can go to the mall and buy us some clothes or something.”

“You trust me choosing clothes for you?”

“Mhm, maybe you can get some more panties,” Louis whispered, giving Harry’s waist a squeeze.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip. “Okay.”

*** 

The mall was crowded as Harry made his way to each store, trying to find something for Louis to wear. He found some basic clothing with only one color, but he figured he also would like the clothes with skulls on them. Louis did look like one of the tough guys, but he was also soft. So soft.

Harry walked by the underwear section and grabbed a pair of panties which Louis had mentioned earlier that he should get. Feeling the soft material when he held them in his hand, brought him back to when he was “caught” by Zayn on buying one.  They had just gotten back from Scotland and Harry wanted to get some new clothes. He saw the underwear section and picked up one that happened to be pink.

“Are you gonna get those?” Zayn asked, popping up behind him. He had one eyebrow raised, looking from Harry’s hand to his eyes.

“Well, yeah,” Harry said, picking another one up, examining it.

“Whatever,” Zayn had said, going to back to looking at clothes. 

In conclusion, he wasn’t rude or immature, he was just surprised. But it wasn’t such a big deal.

After Harry was done at the mall, he decided on going back to their room. The sound of “their” room sounded far too good. He had never actually had a proper boyfriend. Through the years he had had guys coming in and out of his life, since he was a vampire he couldn’t have a relationship that lasted long since his partner would eventually die, and would question why Harry didn’t grow old, etc.

Before he could get to his door, he saw the familiar face of Zayn. He didn’t have his human boyfriend, or whatever they were, with him. He was alone.  His raven hair didn’t have any products in it, making it look soft as hell. His leather jacket placed over his arm. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, finally reaching the door. 

“I heard you turned your boyfriend,” Zayn said, following Harry into the room. “Looks comfy,” he gestured towards the messed up bed and the clothes that laid on the floor.

“And?” Harry urged on, he put down the shopping bags and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I was just wondering how you are doing,” Zayn said. “It’s not easy…”

“Easy what? I am not going to abandon him,” Harry snapped. “I’m here to stay.”

“I get that,” Zayn said his arms shot up in defense. “I’m not trying to start a fight.”

“Then leave.”

Zayn frowned. “What?”

“You heard me,” Harry said, getting up. He stood by the door that wasn't closed. “Leave.”

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Zayn said, not particularly threatening, but enough to make Harry want to run after him and start a fight. But he decided against it as he watched Zayn leave. 

Harry closed the door and instead of sitting there watching TV, he thought about cleaning up this messy place. The clothes were just lying on the floor, the bed too messy. Harry had no idea what Zayn’s intentions were, showing up unannounced, but he hoped he wasn’t planning on doing anything.  But people didn’t always have to have an agenda to why they were showing up.

He sighed and as he stuffed a pair of jeans down the now full drawer, a note fell out of it. It was Louis’ and Harry felt like it would invade his privacy if he looked. But his curiosity got the best of him. Or should he say the worst?

The note said, “Call me back” with a number scribbled down on it. Harry dialed the number into his phone, hearing it ring. The person didn’t answer, leaving the “Say what you wanna say after the beep!”. The voice sounded familiar, but Harry couldn’t place it. It was like a distant memory.

He shook his head and placed the note back into the jeans pocket, figuring he might as well lay down and watch some TV after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis got back to the hotel room an hour later, looking more cheerful. He jumped onto the bed, landing beside Harry. He cuddled up next to him and closed his eyes. The sound of distant breathing was heard through the room as Harry stroke Louis’ hair. 

“Where have you been?” Harry asked softly, continuing stroking his hair. 

Louis shrugged. “Just… Out.” 

He paused, Harry thought and narrowed his eyes.  “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Louis sat up, looking at Harry. “Is there something _you_ want to tell me?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking about it for a second. Louis was sitting there waiting for an answer. He was just cleaning the room from all the mess, so it wasn’t his fault the note fell out. And besides, he didn’t poke around anymore after the voicemail.

“Okay,” Harry started. “I’m going to be honest with you.”

“Mhm?” Louis said, a smile starting to creep up. “What is it? You look so serious.”

Harry smiled a little himself. “I was cleaning,” he gestured towards the room. “And, uhm, a note fell out your jeans…”

“And?” Louis urged on.

“I was just wondering who that number belong to.” Harry said slowly. 

Louis gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “Just an old friend,” he answered cheerfully, but his eyes betrayed him.

“If you are in trouble,” Harry held Louis’ hand. “You can tell me.”

“I’m not in any trouble, relax,” Louis gave Harry’s lips a peck.

“Fine,” Harry got out of bed, dragging Louis with him.

“Where are we going?”

“Out.”

“I figured,” Louis rolled his eyes, following his curly haired boyfriend.

***

The music was loud in the bar as Harry and Louis entered it. People enjoying their drinks, dancing and grinding. Harry rolled his eyes and went straight to the bar where he sat down on one of the bar stools. Louis sat down beside him ordering a drink.

Harry leans forward and tells Niall that Louis is officially his boyfriend, making the Irish man erupt in applause. Harry rolled his eyes, the action getting Louis’ attention.

“What are we applauding for?” he asked, clapping his own hands together.

“You two are together,” Niall said out loud. “That’s cute.”

Louis was about to say something when Harry took Louis’ hand to drag him to the dance floor.

“I didn’t know you liked to dance,” Louis commented, raising an eyebrow.

“Me either.” He didn’t, but he just wanted to do something else than to just sit by the bar. Though it was nice to speak to Niall, he wanted to be closer to Louis. He might have a little obsession of keeping his small boy close to him.

“We are getting an applause,” Louis giggled.

Harry looked around himself, then laughed. “Ah, you are talking about Niall.”

“Yeah, that blonde guy,” Louis said, his arms around Harry’s neck, tip toing. “I didn’t know you were telling people about us.”

Harry shrugged, hugging Louis tighter. He swung him around. They didn’t dance to the beat of the music, more like a slow dance. 

“Would it be bad if I did?”

“No,” Louis said, dragging out the ‘o’. “I’m quite honored. Never had anyone do that.”

He kissed the top of Louis’ soft brown hair. “I love you, small man.”

Louis scoffed. “I’m not small.”

Harry laughed. “Of course you aren’t,” he spoke in a small voice, like he was speaking to a child. “You are a big man!”

Louis fake punched him in the arm, but let the comment slide. “I love you too.” He pulled Harry’s head down to pull him into a kiss.

“Isn’t this cute?” someone said, interrupting their sweet moment. “We are sorry to interrupt.”

Harry looked from Zayn to Liam, who had his arm around him. Sweet.

“What now?” Harry asked, pulling Louis closer, if that was even possible.

“Nothing,” Zayn looked from Harry to Liam. “Here to make peace, and tell you that I’m sorry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, not taking his eyes off Zayn’s. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, man,” Zayn said. “I just miss my friend, that’s all.”

“Why am I not buying that?”

“Look I’ll do whatever to earn your trust back. I was mean and rude, I stepped over the line, this man here,” Zayn looked at Liam who had big brown puppy eyes looking up at him. “Made me realize that I should stop fighting. I was wrong. You can like a human.”

“Zee, we talked about that,” Liam nudged him, squeezing his side. 

“I know, just give it some time. I said I would think about it.”

“Think about what?” Louis asked, the lights made his hair look like three different colors at the same time. 

“I want to become a vampire,” Liam said happily. “I want to be with him for the rest of my life.”

Louis swallowed hard. “Really?” 

“Look, I said I would think about it. I never said yes.” Zayn answered, kissing Liam’s cheek. “Ok, babe?”

“You won’t resist, and I quote, “My puppy face” for long anyway,” Liam said confidently, smiling.

Harry stroked his hand up Louis’ back, sensing Louis’ was a bit tensed. “Are you okay?” he whispered into Louis’ ear. “Do you wanna go?”

Having Louis’ kidnapper in front of him must be hard, but he soon relaxed a bit more as he leaned into Harry’s side. 

“I’m fine,” he breathed out. “Nothing to worry about. I don’t know why I’m like this.”

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Liam said, noticing the two of them talking quietly together. He pulled Zayn to him and walked farther away.

“It’s not weird for you to act like that,” Harry reassured him. “He did some horrible things to you.”

“But it has been days, shouldn’t it be better?” Louis asked. “When we met him back in Doncaster it was weird I didn’t feel like this.”

Harry hugged him, giving him soft strokes. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave?”

Louis leaned in to give him a kiss, deepening it. Feeling their soft lips smash together was much more relaxing; it was like zooming out of the world for a little while.

“I’m glad I’m here with you,” Louis said, eyeing Harry's visible chest, the first three buttons not buttoned. He placed his hand right where his heart would’ve beat. He was met with nothing but a cold empty heart, not beating at all. But he didn’t mind. When he did the same to himself, it would remind him of how Harry has his heart. 

Harry smiled. “Ready to spend all eternity with me?”

If Louis could still blush, he would’ve done that at this moment. “Are you proposing to me?”

“Not at all, just making conversation,” Harry said. 

“Isn’t that one a cliché from a romantic vampire movie? _Spend all eternity with me_.” Louis said, looking from one green eye to another. 

“Maybe, but it fits.”

***

They got back to the hotel room and as Harry took off his shirt, laying it neatly down on one of the chairs, he saw Louis bite his bottom lip. His eyebrows knitted together, his eyes looked scared.

“What is it?” Harry asked, standing beside Louis. 

He looked down on the small note in Louis’ hand, thinking it might be the one he saw earlier. 

“Uhm,” Louis started, sighing. “I don’t know.”

He held up the note for Harry to see, he read, "‘I’ll expose your murdering ass.’ Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?”

Louis sat down, a little confused as to what he was going to think. He scratched the back of his head. “I haven’t been completely honest with you,” he swallowed hard. “There’s more.”

Harry sat down beside him. “Tell me.”

Louis reached in his pocket and pulled out a similar note. It said, “Be here or die” with an address.

“Fuck, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Harry asked, worry clear on his face. “This is… Don’t tell me you met this person?”

Louis sighed. “Didn’t have choice. Besides, I found out he’s a vampire as well.”

“A vampire?”

“Yeah, I kinda tried to, uhm, snap his neck,” Louis said, giving him a weak smile.

“We will figure something out, okay?” Harry hugged Louis tighter, but it didn’t last long.

“No, there’s no we. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Louis stood up, his hands on his hips. “Please, just let me handle this myself.”

Harry shook his head. “There’s no way I’m gonna let you go through that alone,” he said, reaching out for Louis. “We are together and I don’t care about getting hurt. Louis, look at me.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Louis pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes looked sad at Harry. 

“You won’t lose me, I promise,” Harry said, pulling Louis in for a hug.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

***

They changed their location, moving away from London. They didn’t know exactly where to go, but they figured they couldn’t stay in London or Doncaster, and maybe not even Cheshire, since they didn’t know how much information this vampire might have.  It was decided that moving to another country would be much better. Louis didn’t have any specific wish to where he wanted to go, but Harry had. He’d always wanted to go to France, didn't matter where.

At first, Louis laughed. “We can’t go to France!”

“Why not? It’s far away, no one will find us,” Harry shrugged, packing their last bag.

“Maybe we could go on a date?” Louis smiled, giggling, his eyes lightening up.

“Maybe we will,” Harry gave Louis a kiss, standing taller over him where he was sitting packing his stuff on the floor.

“But we will come back to England?”

“Of course, it won’t be forever.”

After they had packed, been on a plane — because they had some baggage with them — they landed in France. At the airport Poitiers, they had a five hours drive with taxi ahead of them. They were going to live in a place called Bourg-en-bresse, a place in eastern France.

It was nice being somewhere else, but it was also strange to not be in England. Harry had been in a lot of countries before, but he never went to France. He figured he didn’t have anyone to go there with, since France was famous for being a romantic place to visit. 

He was there with Louis and now they were going to try and focus on them, as well as trying to figure out what to do. Hopefully, Louis wouldn’t get threats being far away from England, but it was always a possibility the vampire had followed them.

Harry walked Louis through their new home, the place they were going to stay at, hopefully, the short time they were going to stay there. But they didn't complain, it was after all France. The house was quite old, the outside was painted dark gray. The inside was furnished with old sofas, but it had a flatscreen that was quite big, actually, too big for the room. The kitchen was new, or as new as it could get.

“What do you wanna do first, love?” Louis asked, hugging Harry from behind. “Walk around the house, go for a hike?”

Harry turned around. “I have a much better idea.”

They couldn’t exactly eat, so they compelled the waiters at the Restaurant Le Bressan. A quiet wind blew Harry’s curls in his face, making Louis lean over their table, getting hair out of the way.

“You know, this is perfect,” Louis said. “Maybe we could stay like this for all eternity?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “All eternity? Who’s quoting cliché romantic vampire movies now?”

“I don’t care,” he leaned over the table, giving Harry a kiss. “I definitely want to spend all eternity with you.”

“If you say so.”

***

**15 February 2016**

Louis let out a breath, laying down on the soft white linen. Harry fell down beside him.

“That was rough,” Louis commented, running a hand through his hair, which had gotten quite messy. 

“Yeah, wanna go again?” Harry smirked, leaning his upper body on Louis as he tried to give him neck kisses.

“You horny bastard,” Louis said, feeling Harry’s lips kiss up and down his neck, tickling him. “We should get up though.” He stretched his arms above his head.

“Really, do you have somewhere to be?” Harry asked, pulling Louis closer, grinding their bodies together.

“No,” Louis moaned out, but tried to get out, failing miserably. Well, not _miserably_.

“My point exactly,” Harry continued with the kisses, while Louis tried to stop smiling. He was in France with Harry! They had only been there three days, but it felt like years, and the weird thing was that they actually had years to build their relationship.

Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s hair as he pulled the curly haired man up to meet his lips. Those beautiful red plump lips, Louis thought and softly pulled Harry towards himself.

“Wonderful,” Louis murmured and moved his head to the left while Harry’s moved to the right. “Harry.”

“Hm?” Harry asked, moving his tongue to slip in between Louis’. 

Louis wanted to be on top, but failed as he fell off the bed, earning a laugh from Harry. He beamed and watched as Harry clutched his chest from laughing.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, as he wiped away tears from his eyes. “That was hilarious.” He suddenly looked deep in thought, grinning.

“What?” Louis asked, his elbow safely placed on the bed, pulling himself up. 

“Do you wanna hear a joke?” He looked like a small child, the spotlight all on him and he was loving it. “I got like,” he counted on his fingers. “Five bed jokes.”

Louis chuckled. “Are you serious?”

Harry laid down on his stomach, his feet up in the air behind him. “Yes, let me tell you one.” He pouted and kissed the tip of Louis’ nose. 

“Ok,” he said. “But I want to be in bed again.”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Ok, ok, ready?” Louis nodded. “Why did the boy take the ruler to bed?” he asked, waiting for Louis to become equally as eager as himself.

Louis sighed, but he was smiling. “Why, Harold?”

“Because he wanted to see how long he slept.” Harry opened his mouth to laugh at his own joke, waiting for Louis’ reaction.

Louis tried his best not to roll his eyes, putting on a fake laugh. “Ha ha, funny.”

Harry pouted again. “I thought it was funny.” He turned around, laying on his back, his long hair falling down on one sides of the bed.

“Of course you are funny,” Louis hurried to say, helping Harry up in to a sitting position. “Tell me more.”

“Ok,” Harry dragged out the ‘o’, he thought about the next one when he suddenly lightened up, like a lightbulb appeared above his head. “What is the difference between oooooh and aaaaah?” He almost couldn’t wait for Louis to react when he blurted out. “About three inches.”

Louis shook his head, actually laughing this time. “As I’ve said earlier, you horny bastard!”

“You like dirty jokes then?” Harry smirked. “If your butt hits the pavement it’s your assfalt!”

Harry continued telling him jokes, while Louis waved his hand to stop, laughing with tears in his eyes. Seeing someone actually laughing at him, when he had been stuck to being so serious and mean all the time, was so satisfying he couldn’t imagine doing anything else for the rest of his life.

“Ok, one more!” Louis said and held onto Harry to not fall of the bed again.

Harry licked his lips, he was really being the comedian today. “What did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?”

“What?” Louis said, his mouth open, waiting for the answer.

“Hold on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blow job!” Harry bursted out and laughed along with Louis. 

After they had both calmed down, wiping away the tears that had gotten loose, Louis pined Harry down on the bed. They didn’t feel tired at all from all the laughing. Their face would’ve hurt from all the smiling and open mouthed laughing, but they were just not.

“That was fun, love,” he said. “I’m lucky to have you.”

Harry lifted his head up to Louis’. “‘m lucky to have you,” he kissed Louis’ lips, moving his hands down Louis’ back, onto his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Someone wants to get their dick sucked,” Louis said, smirking. But he failed as a moan escaped his lips, Harry tracing over Louis hole. He pushed one finger in, still wet from earlier. He pumped his finger in and out, pulling another one in with Louis groaning on his neck. 

Louis’ hand snaked its way down to Harry’s cock, taking him in his fist. He wanted to have his mouth around it, but it felt so good with Harry’s long fingers pumping in and out of him, he couldn’t do anything else but sit on all fours above Harry. 

Surprising him, Harry turned them both over so that he was on top. Louis’ hand slipped from Harry’s cock in the process. Harry kissed his way down to Louis’ tip, continuing over it, making Louis moan and arch his back off the bed.  He reached Louis’ hole and poked his tongue around the rim, where he felt his two fingers slip in and out so smoothly. His fingers nudged Louis’ sweet spot and made his cock twitch, wanting to get more friction. Louis reached down to put his hand in Harry's hair, the dark curls making his small hand disappear.

Harry’s fingers was replaced by his tongue. It didn’t reach as far, teasing Louis to the point where he was desperate for release, _something_ to make him release.  His wish was granted a few minutes later, when Harry was done teasing him. Louis thought it was probably because he wanted some friction on his cock as well. 

The only sound in their room was their groans as Harry slowly made the move to push himself inside of Louis. Louis’ fingernails digging deep into Harry’s back, feeling the blood run down from how hard Louis was pushing his nails in. He moved his nails down his back, as Harry started thrusting faster, his hips meeting Louis’ own body. Louis intertwined his legs around Harry, his hand had stopped on Harry’s lower back, pulling him closer.  There was no rapid breathing, just a lot of groaning. Their mouths filled with each other as they tried to come even closer together. 

A few minutes later, with them laying beside each other, Louis decided to get out of bed even when Harry grabbed his arm to get him back into bed. A silk bathrobe was placed on Louis’ tan body as he walked to the front door, but he suddenly saw a small note on the hardwood floor.  He gulped and crouched down to pick it up when he saw the two words: “It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) My goal is to try and get the next chapter up by Saturday!


	9. Chapter 9

**_3 February 2016 - Louis’ POV_ **

_While Harry is at the bar, Louis went out to get to his next mission. He got a message to get a lot of money to kill a man. He never actually got a lot of information, since he didn’t need it. The only information he needed was the address, a picture and the money. Usually it was no problem when he was doing his job. This time was a bit different though._

_As he walked down the street to the address he had been given, he felt a light breeze run throughout his entire body. He quickly took his hands down his pockets, feeling the silver knife in his hand. He turned it over in his hand, the knife wasn't that big, but not as small as a pocket knife._

_The waiting was the boring part. He had to keep his eyes open for when the right person walked out. If he accidentally attacked the wrong person he would risk getting put in jail and that was not in his plans._

_The streets lights made it easier to look at the people walking out of the building, even those who had a hat on. Some of them even carried an umbrella even though it was in the first week of February. You never knew when the weather would change. It was quite cozy when it was winter. When he was little, he would snuggle up on the couch and watch cartoons while the fireplace heated up the house. A hot chocolate was safely held in his tiny hands, his eyes threatening to close._

_His thoughts wandered from the memory of his childhood to Harry. It was quite a pleasant surprise to connect to someone again. Even though this was also not in his plans — falling in love with someone. Falling in_ love _with a vampire. He had killed a vampire before and it almost ended in him being killed instead._ _He did actually like Harry, he did. He didn’t see it as a waste of time, when he was around him._

_In his field of work, he wasn’t supposed to get close to people, to let them in on their personal life and know what he was doing, but here he was letting Harry in on everything. Well, not everything._ _There was a part of his past he hadn’t told Harry and he didn’t have any intentions on telling Harry that. Yet._

_The door opened and Louis suddenly got more alerted. He had the picture in front of himself and memorized every feature of the man’s face. Then he folded the picture in his pocket, walking towards the building as the man stepped outside._

_At first, they were just walking quietly down the street. Louis was wondering why the man was walking alone with no “bodyguards” with him, knowing he was hated by a lot of people. That much had the guy paying him told him._

_When they got to a suitable location, Louis decided to take action, attacking the man from behind. This usually worked, since the person didn’t expect anyone to attack them. But to Louis surprise, the man put up quite the fight. Louis was smashed against a buildings wall, causing Louis to almost lose his breath._

_“What the hell?!” the man said, exasperated. He then turned his arm around to get a grip on Louis’, but Louis jumped of the man’s back and got down on the ground where he pulled out the silver knife. It was then that Louis’ knew he had lost._

_The man snatched the knife from Louis, leaving Louis dumbstruck to what he was going to do next. He forgot to bring a backup plan damnit, never once did he have to have a backup plan. But seriously, he never had to put up a fight with anyone. The job was usually over by now, Louis cleaning up his weapon of choice. He realized that he was defeated._

_But before Louis could bring himself to utter a single word, trying to talk to the man, even though that would be hopeless, the silver knife was then thrusted into his stomach. He felt a sharp pain sear through his body. His mind told him to lie down or make the pain go away. He could already feel his blood run through his body, not knowing where it wanted to go. His head was starting to get dizzy, the man in front of him looked like a blurry figure._

_Louis took one hand around the knife and slowly pulled it out, he still had a chance, the man hadn’t moved an inch. Why wasn’t the man running away? He was only stabbing Louis in self defense! Why wasn’t he calling anyone? Just why?_

_He was so confused at the moment, he couldn’t do anything else than drop the knife to the ground and lay down. The cold hard ground was much more welcomed than he thought as he let his eyes close, the darkness much more better than he thought._ _This was the way he thought he was going to die; die from doing his job. Nothing else._

_Louis could practically feel his heart beat slowly stop beating, but it felt like it went so slowly. Was death supposed to take so long? Take me, Louis thought._ _The blood kept gushing out of his gut, his hand had moved itself from the wound to lay beside him. In the pool of blood, his head was spinning, a headache slowly spreading its way across his head._

_Had it been minutes? Or just seconds? Maybe hours? He didn’t know as he heard the familiar voice of Harry. Harry’s hand was felt on his chest as he tried to open his eyes, but they just wouldn’t budge. His body started shaking and Louis thought it was because he was about to die, but he could suddenly feel the vampire’s strong hands, meaning it was Harry. It had to be him._

_Harry’s head was safely placed on his chest, begging him to not die. Was Harry actually doing that? Or did Louis just imagine that?_ _Louis drifted off to a dreamless world, where nothing existed as he felt Harry’s sobs run through his head._

 

**15 February 2016**

When Harry came to the hallway to see why it took Louis so long, he found him standing there with a familiar white note. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he walked the remaining steps toward the small vampire. He was wearing  a bathrobe, similar to Louis'.

“What does it say?” Harry asked, taking a hand on Louis’ back. 

Louis turned around and held the note up. “It’s time” it said and Harry scrunched his nose up, blinking his eyes.

“Does this mean that the vampire’s coming here, like right now?” Harry asked, hiding away the note. When he turned around to look at Louis, he could swear he saw a ghost; his usually tan body had turned what Harry thought wasn’t possible: paler. His eyes was big and dark. Louis was scared.

“Louis, it’ll be alright,” Harry said, hoping it would calm Louis down, but Louis just shook his head.

“No, he’s going to kill us. Kill us all,” Louis said darkly and walked towards the kitchen. He wanted to splash water on his face to see if this was really reality. He wasn’t sure why this scared him this much, because he had been near death days ago. The day that Harry turned him. 

But he didn’t get to the sink as he felt Harry pull him into a hug. “Everything’s going to be alright, Lou. We will deal with this.”

Louis pushed him away. “I won’t let you do it.”

Harry sighed. “We’ve been over this, we are in this together. Like it or not.”

A sudden knock was heard on the door, like someone had knocked Louis’ feet, he couldn’t walk over. Didn’t dare doing it. Harry walked to the door instead, his eyes widening as he saw a vampire standing there. There was something familiar with the guy’s feature. Like in a distant dream he could suddenly feel the pain he had felt the night he was turned; that night in the bar with his friends. 

He took a step back and walked into Louis. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, worried.

Harry blinked, shocked. “That guy —” his lips trembled. In his true form, _alive_ , the guy he had fell down on when he was getting drunk that night, was standing outside the door. 

Even though the night had been quite blurry, since he had gotten _really_ drunk, the guy outside reminded him of a horrible night. Harry swallowed thickly as he opened his mouth to speak, but not one single word came out. His throat felt dry and he swore he could feel his dead heart start crawling its way up his throat. 

“He’s the one who —” Harry looked deeply into Louis’ eyes, trying to make him understand what he was going to say. “He’s the reason I became a vampire.”

Shocked, Louis looked at Harry and took a hand on Harry’s arm. “He’s the guy who beat you up?”

Harry nodded. “What’s he doing here?”

Louis shrugged, walking towards the door. “I don’t know, apologize?” but when Louis looked in the peek hole, he backed up the same way Harry did. “That’s the guy!”

“Uhm, yeah,” Harry knitted his eyebrows together. He had clearly said so, why did Louis look so scared? 

“Fuck, Harry, that’s the guy who sent those notes!” Louis said, his hands flew up to touch the side of his head. “Fuck, fuck!” he wanted to walk, but his feet were nailed to the floor. “What are we going to do?”

Harry blinked. “Wait, what does he want with you? I mean, I get why he hates me, but what have you done?”

Louis didn’t get the chance to answer as the door was smashed in half, the guy’s appearance on full view. He looked angry, his nostrils flared — not a good look. Could totally scare the pants off anyone who dared look his way.

Harry took Louis in his arms as he tried his best to get out the backdoor, but failing miserably. The vampire moving faster, since he was a lot older than Harry. 

“Where do you think you are going, huh?” he asked, his face even angrier up close.

They were standing outside, more like the backyard. It was quite chilly outside, the sun was up and the sky was blue. It would’ve been a perfect day to spend with the one you love outside, but today was not the day. He felt the grass hit his barefoot feet, the wind quite chilly with only their bathrobes on. Perks of being a vampire, Harry thought. He looked at Louis in his peripheral vision and bit his bottom lip.

“My name is Harry,” Harry said angrily. Maybe not the right comeback to the vampire’s question but why the hell not.

“Oh,” the vampire laughed. “We are introducing ourselves, let me tell you my name then,” he said, laughing, waving his hand. “My name is Thomas and I’m going to kill you.”

Louis snorted, making Harry’s stomach turn. “Really?” Why the hell was he so brave that he wanted to say that to an older vampire? For fucks sake, think before you say something, Harry thought and looked from Thomas to Louis. 

“I am, little boy.” That may not have been the smartest words to choose from Thomas’ part, since Louis was running over to attack the vampire, but Harry got to him before he could touch a hair of that stupid vampire.

“If you want to kill us so bad, why haven’t you already?” Well, another dumb question, but Harry figured they could try and stall some time. They had literally no chance, or they did maybe a chance, but either way someone would die.

“For such a young little vampire you are quite… Tough.” Thomas commented and looked over to Harry. “Should’ve kicked you harder, maybe you wouldn’t have Louis here in this mess.”

Harry shook his head. “If it was me you wanted all along, why didn’t you just send _me_ those notes?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, Harry! You see, Louis here is such a great killer, I could use him and he got me closer to you.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“It’s a shame, your mother would keep such secrets from you,” Thomas started and examined the sky. “Your family has been in debt of me for the past hundred years, before you were born. For generations I have watched as a new member of the Styles family grew up, then died. They borrowed money from me, but your mom,” he paused, giving Harry time to think about how to rip this man’s head of in ten different ways. “She couldn’t pay me back. But before I could come back to her and kill her myself, someone else did.”

Harry watched as Thomas got a smile on his face. Louis snaked a hand around Harry’s waist, trying to calm him down. Harry couldn’t win this fight if he attacked him. 

“Fuck you —”

“Now, calm down,” Thomas said, waving a hand. “This is business, you must understand that. I borrow money to someone else, I have the right to get something back.” 

Without even a blink of an eye, Thomas held Harry around the throat. His hands around his head in a motion that said that if he moved his hands in the right direction, he could remove his head from his body.

Harry could see the panic in Louis’ eyes, his own hands holding onto Thomas’. One move and he would be dead. One move and this would be the last time he would see Louis. At least the last thing he would see was someone he liked and cared about. The sad part was that Louis would have to watch him die, not like what Harry had to watch earlier, since Harry could save Louis. This time they weren’t that lucky.

"Did I interrupt your beautiful morning?" Thomas asked, gesturing to them only in their bathrobe. "Hadn't even gotten out of bed before you were interrupted. And what a beautiful morning it is!" he said, almost too cheerfully.

Harry swallowed hard, removing all of his thoughts as he closed his eyes, waiting.

“Do you have any final words?” Thomas asked, his grip tightened. When Harry didn’t say anything, he smirked. “What about you?” he looked at Louis, his jaw tensed. “Ready to see your boy die?”

Louis blinked, he took a quiet deep breath. Harry's eyes opened, watching Louis. “Kill him, see if I care.” Louis answered, with the coldest tone Harry had ever heard, making his stomach turn, the blood in his body boil. 

Thomas laughed. “Really,” he said. “Did someone turn of their feelings switch?”

Louis was about to knit his eyebrows together, when he decided against it; not once did he take his stone cold expression of Thomas.

“Fair enough,” Thomas concluded and gave one stroke to Harry’s hair, one single curl getting in his eyes. “Such a shame,” he whispered. “I did admire your family, such a hard working people.”

It was Harry’s nostrils turn to flare angrily, there was literally no way out of this. As he concluded this he heard Louis gasp, his eyes widened. With one swift motion, he was suddenly in Louis’ arms. He looked up into the deep ocean blue eyes, leaning his whole body on Louis. 

Harry blinked and looked at him confused, but it didn’t last long as Louis crashed his lips against his. Gently, Louis hands tangled themselves in his soft brown curls.  But what happened?

It wasn’t meant to be rude or anything, but Harry had to know. He pulled away from Louis and blinked his eyes open, the sun shining high up on the sky.  He looked behind them and saw Zayn standing there with Thomas’ head in his hand. Liam was walking towards Zayn, his soft brown eyes wide as he looked at Zayn’s hand.

“Wow,” Harry said. “You saved me.”

Zayn looked at Harry and smiled. “Of course, wouldn’t let anyone kill my best mate.”

The words felt weird coming out of his mouth after all they had been through. Even though Zayn wanted to declare peace between them at the bar, Harry hadn’t quite believed him. 

“Thank you,” Louis said, a hand tangled itself with Harry’s. “I’m sorry,” he said turning to look at Harry. “I thought he was bluffing, I didn’t —”

“Shh,” Harry said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “It’s over.”

Zayn cleared his throat, looking between the two lovebirds. “I have a confession to make.”

Harry looked at him, nodding for him to continue.

“This vampire,” Zayn said, holding the dead vampire’s head in his hand up to make a point. “Was the vampire I was on an errand with when I left you for three weeks. But he got away and I didn’t know how to track him, I wasn’t that old myself.”

Louis looked at Harry, who had his lips set in a straight line. “Oh, uhm, that makes sense,” Harry said. “Wait, I have a question.” 

“Okay,” Zayn said, waiting for Harry to go on, Liam holding around Zayn’s waist.

“How old are you?”

Zayn smiled. “I was turned five years before you actually.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Wow,” he said. “You are older than me.”

“Uhm, yeah,” Zayn chuckled. “Kind of makes sense, doesn’t it?” 

“Anyway, thank you,” Harry said, giving Louis a hug. “Couldn’t leave this one, huh?”

Louis shook his head. “Never leave me.”

Harry gave Louis a nod. “You’re stuck me with me.”

“For all eternity,” Louis said, raising his eyebrows.

“For all eternity,” Harry repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is only one chapter left, that I'll try and get up tomorrow! I can't believe I managed to finish it before summer vacation, with three weeks left! I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any questions ask me in the comments or on tumblr: tisdae.tumblr.com :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Four months later — 20 June 2016**

Harry and Louis got back from their trip in South Africa to a happily engaged Zayn and Liam. They looked ridiculously in love. Harry had never seen Zayn look so in love before, never. He was happy for him though, but his eyes narrowed when he remembered Liam’s wish at the bar months ago.

He walked beside Zayn and poked his arm. “You haven’t, you know, granted his wish?”

Zayn looked at Harry, confused. “What?” he laughed, shaking his head. “What does that mean?”

Harry looked around, seeing Louis talking to Liam. “Turned him.”

Zayn blinked his eyes, then sat down on the chairs on the porch. “No, he’s been asking though and,” he paused, sighing. “I have given him a date.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “When?” he pushed, shocked Zayn would just turn someone, but who was he to judge? Of course Zayn would want his husband to live with him as the time passes. 

“On our wedding night,” Zayn smirked. “He was being a stubborn child, and,” he shrugged. “I love him.”

If Harry’s heart could, it would burst into tiny pieces, like seriously, that was a bit cute. He nodded and looked over at the two brunettes and watched as Louis laughed. A smile formed on his mouth.

“When’s your big day?” Zayn asked after a minute. “Thought you would be the first one to propose.”

He shrugged. “Well, we have discussed it and we may get married one day, but we are kind of bonded to each other already.”

“That’s okay, I’m just glad everything’s not,” Zayn paused to look at Liam. “I’m glad everything worked out, and it’s good to not be angry all the time.”

“Look at you,” Harry cooed. “Being in love and all that sappy stuff. It suits you.”

“Shut up.”

Louis and Liam walked over, smiling. “I’m taking this one out,” Louis announced. “Kind of need a bachelor party, eh?” he patted Liam’s back.

“The wedding’s not happening for like another three months, Lou,” Liam said, giggling. 

“I know, but I want to take you out, it’s been a while since we spent time together.”

“Aw, don’t tell me you missed me,” Liam jokingly punched Louis’ arm. 

Harry smirked, looking at Louis. “We’ll meet you later.”

They actually had a plan, Louis was going to take Liam to the decided location and Harry was going to take Zayn. It was fairly easy. But they were going to meet up later.

Harry spent the majority of the time looking at the clock, he didn’t want to arrive there late. They were out getting drinks, Niall mixing whatever Zayn ordered. Harry smirked when Zayn played drunk in front of Niall. Niall laughed loudly, giving him drinks after drinks. 

Niall told Harry that he had bought his own bar and that he was going to open it next week. They were doing the final touch on the bar, and Niall said it would fit quite a lot of people. The bar was not going to be here in London, not even in England, but in his home country, Ireland. 

“You guys should come,” Niall said and flashed his big smile. Harry imagined him jumping up and down, clapping his hands together. “There’s even going to be like strippers and stuff,” he smirked.

Harry laughed, agreeing to come visit the bar. Even Zayn said he would do it too. 

“I’ll make sure to have the drinks ready,” Niall said, gesturing to the “drunk” Zayn.

“So, do you have an eye for someone?” Harry asked, he still had half an hour before they were going to meet Louis and Liam.

“Oh no,” Niall chuckled. “Enjoying the single life, man.”

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.”

“How’s everything going with Louis?” he asked.

“Good,” Harry said. “We moved in together a month ago. This man here,” Harry pointed to Zayn. “Is getting married.”

“Wow, man, congratulation! You should have said something, want some champagne?” Niall asked, almost laughing. 

“Thanks, but I’ll have more of this please,” Zayn said gesturing to his glass that was half empty. He downed his drink and looked sideways at Harry. “Want anything?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Not a big drinker,” Niall commented as he put down another glass in front of Zayn. 

“You’re right about that,” Zayn elbowed Harry’s arm. “C’mon, H, losen up, _live a little_.”

Harry drank the last of his cherry drink, looking down at his watch. “We have to go, thanks Niall!” he said the last part a little louder.

They walked out of the bar and into the summer air, the warmth hitting their cold skin. It was in the middle of June, the warmth of the sun came three weeks ago. Harry wasn't that fond of the sun though.

“You know,” Zayn started, a hand around Harry’s shoulder. “We should have a double wedding.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I bet me and Liam could postpone our wedding until you two, you know, are ready for that commitment.”

Harry laughed. “We sort of are, but we don’t see the point in tying the knot like that. Would you guys really postpone it like ten years?”

It was Zayn’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Ten years?” he laughed. “Man, we could probably celebrate our tenth anniversary while the two of you got married. Well, it was worth a shot.”

“It sure was.”

They walked another five minutes until Zayn stood with wide eyes in front of the one and only strip club. The one Zayn met Liam for the first time, the one where Harry thought was the last time he would see Liam, let alone had to learn his name other than puppy face.

As they walked inside the club, Harry tried his best to find the booth they sat at the first time they went there and saw that no one was sitting there. They walked over there, Harry dragging Zayn with him.

“Why are we here?” Zayn asked, looking around. He didn’t say it like he was angry, just curious. “Oh my —” 

Liam popped up behind Zayn in only a thong, Zayn leaned more back in his seat as Liam walked over to him and started dancing. 

Harry and Louis walked over to the bar, decided to give the two some privacy. They did peek a glance at the two lovebirds — Zayn didn’t take his hands off Liam, though that was against the club's rules. 

Louis leaned over to Harry and kissed him. “I missed you,” he said and held a hand behind Harry’s neck. He deepened the kiss, forgetting that they were in a strip club surrounded by half naked people and, well, fully clothed horny people. 

“I miss you too, boo,” Harry cooed, making Louis bite Harry’s bottom lip. 

Louis moved his hand up into Harry’s hair, tugging at it a little. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth.

“Not here,” Harry mumbled. He knew Louis wouldn’t do anything when they were in public, but they were in a dark club, surrounded with people who probably wouldn’t care if they moved things along. 

Louis laughed. “Wouldn’t do that,” he reassured. 

They leaned away from each other, when a stripper walked over to them asking if they wanted a dance. He had glitter all over his chest, some of it was also in his hair. He looked stunningly beautiful, and edible. 

Harry shook his head 'no'. “I don’t know about him though.” He pointed towards Louis who was sipping on his drink.

Louis laughed. “No thanks.”

The stripper nodded and moved towards another man, who was drunk out of his mind. Harry turned to Louis.

“Didn’t want a lap dance?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Got you,” Louis said, shrugging. “Maybe I could throw glitter on you,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s actually a wonderful suggestion,” Harry said, leaning over to attach his lips to Louis’ again.

They had been at the club for quite some time then and decided to head back to their homes. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet up again soon. 

Harry and Louis were back home in twenty minutes. They decided to take a taxi. Their house was just outside of London and the thought of “their” house was making Harry’s mind spin with happy thoughts.

([xx](http://lemoutongras.com/6444/big-pretty-houses/great-big-pretty-houses-image-in-hd/%20))  

The house had a light beige color with two big windows on the ground floor and the first floor had three windows, two smaller ones and a much bigger one, bigger than the downstair ones. All in all, the house was quite pretty to look at. It was even better to live in. 

Harry walked by Louis’ side up to their front door, looking down at the pretty red flowers. Louis opened the door and stepped inside. He put the keys in a bowl by the door and walked over to their living room. Harry decided to water the flowers they had outside. Louis had turned on the TV, watching re-runs of Friends.

Overall, it was a beautiful day and it was like it was too go to be true. Harry shook his head as he watered the flowers carefully. They had all eternity to do what they wanted to do. It was quite exhilarating to think about. 

Louis had told Harry about his family. Harry hadn’t nagged him to tell him about it, but one night Louis sat down to talk about it, said it was time. Harry was grateful for everything Louis told him, and would never push him to tell him something he wasn’t comfortable telling. 

The first thing he talked about was his mother. He described her as a hard working woman, but never had time to take care of Louis. The first few months of his life he lived with his mother, but she craved to start working again, she worked in a film studio. She shipped him of to live with his aunt. He didn’t mind, but how could he when he was only three months old? When Louis thought about it now, it was quite hard to not know his mother at all. What her favorite color was, where she liked to travel, just a lot of questions Louis never got the answer to.

When Louis was five years old he was playing with the neighbor kid. They had been friends since they were babies. That day they were playing on the street, when his friend shot the ball far away, making Louis run after it. He reached the ball, it was behind a bush when he glanced up to see a man getting stabbed. A man with a mask covering his head was stabbing the man several times. The blood was everywhere, thick red deep scars were forming on the dead man’s body. 

The worst part was how the dead man was staring right at Louis with his lifeless milky white eyes. At the time Louis thought he was imagining everything. He was only five years old. Louis went back to playing with his friend.

He did tell his aunt about it, but she quickly told him that he had a wild imagination. But she looked panicked, stroking his back. They continued watching cartoons the rest of the night. She even allowed him to stay up past his bed time.

When Louis was twelve he had dreams about the dead man, staring at him. Several nights the man would show up in his dreams. He asked his aunt about it again, he hadn’t thought about it for years. His aunt finally explained it to him. She showed him newspaper clips online and how she wanted to spare him from future scars. 

Harry asked why he did his job, when he saw someone stabbing another person. Louis explained that the difference was that the person who died when he was five, was killed cold-blooded, meaning the murderer wanted that man dead. He did it for money, didn’t want anything to do with the person after it was over. 

But still it was wrong, Harry thought. He also wasn't someone to judge, he had killed innocent people himself. His dark past.

Harry continued on working on the flowers, but decided it was enough for today. He walked to the backyard and sat down on the porch swing. A book was lying on the table in front of him and he picked it up.  When he had gotten nine pages in, a small figure appeared in front of him. Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes.

“What’s up?” Louis asked, standing in front of Harry.

“If I tell you, will you sit on it?” Harry smirked, giving himself a high five in his head for the comeback.

Louis chuckled, leaning down to give Harry a kiss. His hand moved to remove the book, sitting down on Harry’s lap. “You and your dirty jokes,” he murmured, grinding on Harry’s hard on. 

“But you like them,” Harry groaned, his hands giving Louis’ ass a squeeze.

“Come with me,” Louis said, eagerly. He took Harry’s hand and pulled him up. 

Once they were inside, he released Harry’s hand. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the bag he had bought from the mall with Liam earlier and appeared in the living room again. 

“Here,” he said and gave Harry the bag. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “A gift? Lou you didn’t have —” Harry stopped when he held a pantie in front of his eyes. “ _Lou_ ,” he dragged out the name. 

“What, love?” Louis asked, sitting down in the armchair. He clasped his hands together.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You do know my underwear drawer is stuffed right?”

“Can never get enough,” Louis said. 

Harry looked through the bag, looking from one pantie to another. “They look… Beautiful and so soft,” he groaned, adjusting his pants. “But Lou, I’m —”

“Shh,” Louis said, walking towards Harry. “Why don’t you give me a little show?”

Harry chuckled. “Like a model?”

Louis shrugged, smiling. “Just like a model. Show of your beautiful body.”

Harry pulled Louis closer to himself. “You’d like that?”

“Wanted that since I first saw you in one.”

Harry gave Louis a kiss as he wiggled out of his clothes right in front of Louis. Louis turned around to walk back to the armchair and sat down, when he saw Harry again he wore a pair of pale pink panties with a bow on it, placed right at the tip of his cock. He was extremely hard, Louis already drooling. 

Louis turned his hands into fists on each side of his armchair and tried his best to keep them there. 

There weren’t much space between Harry and Louis, making Harry only having to take a few steps before he was placed right in front of Louis. Louis swallowed, blinking his eyes up. It looked innocently as hell. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, his cock twitched. Louis caught that but stayed right where he was. Harry turned to walk away, quickly switching into another one. These were dark red, but compared to the pink ones, you could see the cock more clearly. 

This time, Louis couldn’t control himself, his hand moved out to touch Harry. Touching the soft skin above the panties. Harry watched Louis’ every move, just standing there.

Harry decided to pull the panties down, enough to free his cock. Louis moved his hand up to touch it, making Harry suck harshly on his bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth, taking Harry in all the way. A hand tugged at Louis’ hair, wanting him to go deeper. When he pulled of, a string of spit connected Louis’ mouth to Harry’s cock. He moved his head forward again and gave him lazy kisses, until he could feel his nose buried in Harry’s balls. 

Louis moved his other hand to unzip his pants, hearing Harry groan loudly above him. He moved out of his remaining clothes, then kneeled down on the floor, digging his nails into Harry’s thighs. Tiny droplets of blood ran down his thighs, spilling onto the floor. 

Harry helped Louis up, turning him around. He ran his hand down Louis’ spine, holding his other hand gently on Louis’ throat. His finger teased over Louis’ hole, making Louis push back against his spit slick cock. Harry made Louis stand on all four on the carpet, burying himself between Louis’ cheeks. 

His tongue moved teasingly over Louis’ hole, while his hands squeezed both cheeks. Louis gripped the carpet, moaning into his arm. 

Harry worked Louis up with his fingers, trying not to rush anything as he felt himself being painfully hard. 

“More,” Louis groaned, moving to stand up on his knees.

Harry took the hint and kissed up Louis’ spine, sucking on Louis’ sweet spot, under his ear. His cock brushed against his ass, Louis moved his hand to guide it in the right direction.

“Want it,” Louis mumbled, pressing it in past his rim, feeling it filling him up. “Oh,” he said, feeling it nudge against his prostate. “So good.”

Harry smiled, starting to move his hips, then pushing it all the way out before pushing it back inside again. This went on for a few minutes, when Louis turned around hooking his legs around Harry’s hips, making Harry fall back. Louis laughed.

He got up again on his knees, walked over to the nearest empty wall. Louis’ back were against it, Harry pushing himself back in. The feeling of being pressed against a wall, Harry’s cock and with Harry groaning from having his hair pulled was absolutely amazing. The best sound he had heard all his life. Well, he had actually heard it several other times, but Louis didn’t complain. 

Pre come came out of Louis’ cock that was lying between their bodies. He wanted to come so badly, the feeling of Harry hitting his prostate over and over made him feel utterly exhausted, but at the same time he never wanted to feel anything else.

He hadn’t even noticed that they had changed location before he opened his eyes, he saw that he was lying on his back on the carpet on the floor.

“Gonna come, ah,” Harry said, leaning on his knuckles as he pounded into Louis. He moved to jerk Louis’ cock, not wanting to come before he did. 

Louis squirmed a little, barely noticeable by the hard thrusting of Harry’s hips. He felt his cock give one last twitch as it spurted out come. Harry opened his eyes, the deep dark lustful eyes as he came inside of Louis. 

They laid down beside each other on the carpet, looking up at the roof. Louis rolled to his side and laid his head on Harry’s chest. He drew invisible circles right above his heart.

“That was _the best_ ,” Louis said, placing a kiss on Harry’s chest.

“Agreed,” Harry said back. 

Then they could suddenly hear a knock on the door, both looking at each other. Silently they agreed to not open it when they could hear Zayn’s voice through the door, followed by Liam.

“Guys?” Zayn said.

“Fuck,” Harry swore and got up on his elbows. Their clothes were by the armchair, meaning Zayn and Liam would see them. Naked.

Louis took one for the team and stood up, covering his junk. “Hi,” he said, looking from Zayn to Liam. 

“Maybe wait until someone opens the door?” Harry said as he stood up, giving them a bit of an angry face. 

Zayn smirked. “ _Maybe_ , someone shouldn’t have sex in the living room?”

“It’s our home, damnit,” Harry said, as he pulled his pants on, Louis doing the same. 

“Whatever,” Liam said, walking over to the couch wanting to sit down when he looked over to the two fuckboys. “Did you do it here?” he pointed to the couch.

Harry smirked. “Well, not _there_ ,” he said looking to the carpet. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” Louis said, already on his way there. 

They walked over to the kitchen which wasn’t used that much. Louis had suggested them renovating it into something else, Harry said he would think about it, but they had just left it like that. Since they had spent a lot of months outside of England lately, wanting to travel and see new places.

“We need help with some wedding stuff,” Zayn said. “We can’t agree on colors.”

Liam’s mouth was set into a straight line, rolling his eyes. “ _You_ don’t care, _I_ want to hear others opinions, since I don’t get one from my own fiancé.”

Louis chuckled. “Sure.”

([xx](http://vorfas.com/superb-dining-tables-with-benches-as-the-dining-room-furniture/rectangle-brown-wooden-dining-table-with-double-brown-wooden-benches-on-white-wooden-floor/)) 

They sat around the dinner table. It was made out of wood and it had a light brown color, with two benches also made out of wood. The kitchen itself was a grey-ish color with white wooden floor. 

The four of them sat around the table chatting, Liam showing Harry and Louis pictures of different flower decorations. Harry never thought he would be looking at flowers to Zayn’s wedding. At least not for another hundred years, or maybe that was a bit to exaggerate. 

He put an arm around Louis waist and he thought he finally found a place he could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope you enjoyed reading this story like I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading all of it and I appreciate every comment and kudos. I do hope it wasn't a waste of your time haha. Like Gossip Girl said: Until next time xoxo (lol)


End file.
